Addicted
by MFogarty
Summary: "Just a day in the life of Saffron Witwicky", buy a new car, hook big brother up with a friend...oh, and try to surive the end brought on by giant robtic lifeforms and a large, wonky looking cube. "Wow, could my day get any better?...oh, I suppose I just jinxed myself..."READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! There will be a sequel soon, called 'Ridiculousness '.
1. Chapter 1

I love me some transformers!

Ok, time for a new story. Been swirling in my head, since I just watched the movie about a week ago. Been working non-stop since then:-)Now, this is a oc story, about my character Saffron Witwicky and Mick Solace. Sam is still in the story but not the main character anymore. He will have a bigger role n the next movie/story. I hope she isn't Mary Sue...or to Mary Sue. I suppose any OC character is Mary Sue.

I hope you all enjoy so now...READ ON!

* * *

"Ronnie, get your butt out of that bed!"

The sudden call startled the young, dark haired teen buried beneath the covers. Grunting, a slender and tanned hand wiggled free to slap the blaring alarm clock into silence. _Ah, silence._, snuggling back into the warmth provided and the barely crackled hazel green eyes closed.

"Saffron Jamie Witwicky, get your booty out of that bed!" the bedroom door was kicked open, again startling the one sleeping inside. With a yelp, the teen tumbled over the bed, entangling sheets with long legs. "School is in an hour. You still need breakfast."

"I'm up, I'm up." muttering, the young girl with dark brown curls poked free of the covers. The curls were tight, close to her head and when the light hit it just right, lit the space around her like a halo. Pushing a chunk of hair from her face, she glanced toward her mother and pouted. "Was that necessary?"

"You are harder to wake then your brother." she grumbled.

Saffron snorted, finding **that** hard to believe. "Ugh...what's the time?"

"6:05, up-up." singing, Judy left the room with a hum. "I'm making waffles!"

"...hm, waffles." mumbling to herself, Saffron finally climbed to her feet and stretched. Her arms stretched high above her head, fingers wiggling. Light streamed into the room from the two large windows, lighting everything. Her room use to be Sam's, before he moved out. Most of it was set up the same, desks pushed under the far window, queen size bed under the other window, and the metal/wooden shelves that was used to break the large room up into two. Bedroom section and the study room. Also, she used the shelves for her clothes. Pants in the middle, unmentionables in colored totes on the bottom and shirts folded on the stop.

She loved it all, so strange, so unique...just like her!

The sunlight warmed her small frame and a soft meow of pleasure left her. Scratching her sides lazily, she then stripped herself of the sleeping clothes. An old jersey and spandex shorts. Moving around the room with a hum, she gathered a pair of worn jeans and a grey t-shirt. Plopping on the edge of the bed, she pulled over a pair of sneakers, socks already stuffed inside and slid them all on.

"Ronnie-"

"I'm coming, untwist ya knickers!" rolling her eyes, she reached for a pair of black rimmed circular glasses on the desk and slipped them on. They use to belong to her great grandfather, Archibald, and when it was decided she needed glasses, she immediately thought to use those. Of course, the lense had to be replaced and she kept them locked up in her trinket box. They had history, so there was no getting rid of them.

"Don't use that sort of language with your mother." Ronald Witwicky scolded his daughter when she finally entered the room.

Saffron just looked at him before passing Judy to sit at the table. Mumbling 'Knickers' repeatedly. "Ronnie!" the look was stern but her mothers tone was amused. Saffron grinned, batting her lashes as she dropped a kiss on Ron's cheek.

"Morning pumpkin."

"Morning daddy." she sat to his right, smiling up at Judy when she set the plate of waffles before her. "Thank you mama." Judy leaned over, head turning and pointed to her cheek. Rolling her eyes, Saffron pecked it. Then the older woman was off to do whatever it was she did, humming to herself. _Woman's so odd._ Shaking her head, she turned to the plate, drooled slightly and dug in.

"Do you remember the deal we made?" Ron asked suddenly.

"Same as you did with Sammy-boy." Saffron looked over at him. "I front 2g's, you front 2g's."

"So long as you have five A's." she shot him a look, like asking 'Really? Did you just say that?' Saffron's grades were better then Sam's, always had been. Which is why she had to have more A's then him. She wasn't like genius smart where no one her own age could understand her. She didn't study harder...or at all really. Things just came to her, after seeing how it was performed once. But if worse came to worse, and her grades weren't as high as they needed to be, she would just hack into the school system. Change her grades manually. That was her thing, hacking. She had done it before, for her best friend. Hacking the system of the school, that required some intelligence, right? "And you get your report card today." he reminded her.

"I know." a grin crossed the teens face, head bobbing as she popped the last bit of her breakfast in her mouth. Ron just looked at her a moment before shaking his head. He had no idea what she could do, or that she had been doing stuff like it since she was twelve. Done with eating, she swiped the plate and rinsed it off before placing it in the dishwasher. Leaving the room, she went back to her room and grabbed a messenger back and skateboard with many tangs on the underside.

One last stop, brushing her teeth, and she was downstairs, ready for the day. "Have a good day at school!"

"See ya after school, daddy!" and out the door she went. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out an IPod touch, she bought herself!, and slid on a pair of oversized headphones. Black with a bright, neon green Gir from Invader Zim. Skateboard was dropped to the ground and she hopped on, pushing off down the sidewalk.

She swayed side to side in time to the beat of her music. _Hero_ by Skillet. Knees bent slight, as she moved the board. "I'm just a step away. I'm a just a breath away. Losin' my faith today. Falling off the edge today! I am just a man. Not superhuman. I'm not superhuman! Someone save me from the hate." singing along, her foot pushed against the concrete again as she turned right at the street corner. Sitting caddy corner, on the opposite side of the street was a police cruiser. Mustang. It was the new verison. She let lose a low whistle at the sight but didn't stop to admire as others did.

"It's just another war. Just another family torn. I'm falling from my faith today! Just a step from the edge. Just another day in the world we live." there were a couple people out this early. Walking dogs or going for their morning runs. Saffron nodding in the usual greeting, since she usually saw them on her way to school. "I need a Hero. To save me now! I need a Hero! Save me now! I need a Hero. To save my life! A Hero'll save me! Just in time!" she swivelled around an older lady, looking over a shoulder to smile. Putting a foot out, she jutted a hip out to turn the board and stop. "Morning Mrs. Hanson!" and pushed her headphones back.

"Morning Ronnie!" she waved back.

"Gettin my car today!" she pointed out cheekily.

"So long as you have five A's!" she called back.

_Ugh, does daddy not tell anyone about that?_, she mused with an eye roll. "Bet your sweet ass I am!"

"Show'em how us girls do it, Brooklyn style!"

"Sure thang, momma!" she joked back, waving then continued onward. The headphones were replaced and she pushed off the sidewalk. "I gotta fight today. To live another day. Speakin' my mind today. My voice will be heard today! I've gotta make a stand. But I am just a man. I'm not superhuman! My voice will be heard today..."

Tranquility High was fairly close to the Saffron's house. So in no time, she was outside of it. The parking lot was full of kids, laughing, discussing and joking about their weekends. None really paid attention to the singing, skating teen, as it was a normal sight. "Yo, Ronnie!" a startling blonde male teen jumped right into her path. Tall, at least six feet and muscular. With no time to stop, she slammed into him and both were sent crumbling to the ground.

"God dammit Mick!" a groan left the curly haired girl. "How many times I tell you to stop jumping in front of me?"

"Erm...everyday?" he gave a sheepish smile, scratching his head.

"Dork." snorting, she pushed herself up to be straddling the boys lap. She wasn't bothered by the position, nor was he, since both knew he was gay for the school jock, Trent Demarco. Why? Saffron never accused Mick of having good taste. "You coming with me after school to help pick the car?"

"Damn straight. I'd be one pissed homo if you left me behind." he pointed out then reached around to smack her rear. "Now get off me before you give people the wrong idea."

"That what, you like v-jayjays?" both snickered but she did as he asked, even helped him stand.

"Hey Saff." greeted another of her friends.

Both turned to see the tanned, dark haired beauty that was Mikela Banes. She lived about ten minutes out, from the Witwicky house. And her big brother, Sam, had the biggest crush on her. Or, at least use to. She was only three years under him, a senior with Saffron. "Hey Kela(KAY-LA)!" grinning, she leaned forward so they could exchange hugs. Even hugged Mick. She to knew of his sexual preference...not his crush though.

"What's shaking?"

"Oh, just waiting for-"

"Hey babe." Trent, 'man of the hour', walked over and threw an arm over Mikela's shoulders. He leaned forward, planting a kiss on her lips. Saffron fought the urge to roll her eyes. She really disliked the douche bag. Mick tensed up beside her, watching the 'lovely dovey' couple.

"Hey Mike...Saffron."

"It's M-M-Mick." the blonde stuttered out, trying not to blush.

Saffron actually rolled her eyes this time, elbowing him. "Trent." was all the greeting he would be getting. Every time the jock was around, she felt the incredible urge to just hose herself down and scrub away at her body. His stare made her feel so...dirty. How Mikela was fine with him all over her, she would never understand. Shaking the thoughts free, she glanced to the girl in question. "When ya ready to ditch the meathead, Sammy-boy be waiting for your call." winking at her very light blush, the teen turned on her heel and started for the school. "Mick, let's go!" she was sure Mikela had a bit of a crush on her brother. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

"Hey Saffron." said teen tensed, trying really hard to ignore the speaker. Easier said then done. "Babe, what's with this Sammy guy and Mikela?" she turned to give Trent, who moved himself to seat beside her, a blank look. Why was he bugging her?

"Sam is my brother." she answered in the most bored tone possible.

"Your brother? That loser?" he laughed at the thought. "She wouldn't leave me for someone like that."

Saffron's eyes narrowed. Was he really...dishing her brother...right in front of her? _He's an idiot._, letting out breath, she scratched her cheek. "I have no idea what Kela sees in you."

"You just want me for yourself, hm?" grinning a seductive smile, or at least he thought he was, he leaned toward her.

"Please refrain from getting that close to me." finger to his forehead, she pushed him back and scooted the whole chair from him. _Wish he'd just fuck off. This guy is the most idiotic person I have every meet. And that's saying something!_, before he could say anything else, the bell rang for the end of the school. Saffron was up and out of her desk within a blink of an eye. _Gonna get a car today!_, and singing to herself.

"Yo, Ronnie!" Mick jogged toward her, free of any books and a bag.

"Ronnie! Mickie!"

The blonde sighed heavily, shooting a look to his laughing best friend. "Really wish your pops would stop calling me that."

"Awww, it's cute, babe." winking, she laced her arms with one of his and they headed toward the way to small car the man of the family drove. Saffron already decided she didn't want a small car. Maybe a truck? She always loved trucks. A good 1970 ford, orange with a lift. She'd call it Pumpkinhead. Yes, she had thought this all over before.

"Report card?" a sheet of paper was held out and he took it, skimming the grades over. Six A's, one B. "Not bad, not bad."

"Hey, I got five A's as well. That mean you're gonna put 2g's to me getting a car?" Mick asked.

"Nice try, Mickey, but you are not my kid."

"It's Mick, Ron." he whined, making father and daughter grin.

"Let's go then." Ron announced, pulling away from the school.

"And don't try anything like you did with Sam." Saffron warned, shooting her father with a look. Taking a hormonal teenage boy to a Porsche dealership as a joke. Who does that? Ronald Witwicky, that's who!

"Ah, I wouldn't do that to you, pumpkin." he pouted.

"Only because I wouldn't fall for it AND I wouldn't make you that _Molten Chocolate Volcano Cake_ you like so much." he let lose a dramatic gasp. He loved his daughters cooking.

"She drives a hard bargain, hm?" Mick grunted from the back.

"Shut up you or no more meatloaf."

"Nooooooo, why would you do that to me! Your best friend!" Mick cried.

"You are such a drama queen." Saffron scoffed, as they pulled into a used car dealership. None of the three seen the yellow, beat up mustang that followed. The trio climbed out, looking around at all the cars and the small but cozy looking building that housed the office. "Daddy-"

"Yah, I'll go talk to the dealer, you two go look." he waved them off.

"Thanks daddy!" wrapping him up in a hug, she kissed his cheek then darted off into the lot, dragging a laughing Mick with her. Ron just shook his head and started for the office.

"So, what are we looking for?" Mick wondered, eyeing row after row of cars.

"Not a friggin' clue. When I see it, I'll know." she muttered and started the search.

"Do you want a car?" he then asked.

"Eh, not really. At least, not small like daddy's. it's a bit to cramped. Want more space. I was thinking a truck."

The first ten minutes, it was just the two, Saffron turning down every vehicle car Mick pointed out. She thought she seen promise in one truck, a 1973 ford but it suddenly went 'ka-blooah' and died right in front of her. Then Ron found them and she was turning down twice as many cars. Ten minutes after that, one of the dealer guys came. And you can guess what happened. She was turning down thrice as many cars. "Ronnie, there's got to be something that catches your eye." Ron sighed.

"Nope, not really-" she cut herself off as something caught her eye. There was a flash of yellow. Head cocking, she headed toward it, ignoring the others. She came to the end of the car lot, to see a mustang. Faded and chipped yellow paint with black racing stripes on the hood. Saffron was such an old car freak. "Found it!" leaning forward, to poke her head in the window, she checked out the inside. Definitely needed some new seats. These were torn. The dashboard cracked and faded but all together, it wasn't to bad off. "Hm...slap a new coat of paint of orange on you and call you Pumpkinhead." she muttered.

Suddenly, the radio cut on. "_Oh-o-o-oa, oh-o-o-o . Oh-o-o-oa, oh-o-o-o. Sweet little bumble bee, I know what you want from me. Dup-I-dup-I-do la da. Dup-I-dup-I-do la da. Sweet little bumble bee, more than just a fantasy. Dup-I-dup-I-do la da. Dup-I-dup-I-do la da. My heart skips a beat when you walk in the room._"

She jumped back, startled then blinked. The Bumblebee song? Well, she supposed it fit. Yellow with black stripes. "So, Bumblebee, huh?" no answer came, though she wasn't really expecting one. Opening the door, she sat in the driver seat, motioning for Mick to come around. Which he did, plopping himself in the passenger.

A low whistle left him. "A 1967 Mustang, Shelby, GTO500." another whistle left him.

"Don't care, awesome car." she waved him off.

"Needs some new seats." he commented, looking inside.

"Thought the same thing. Your pops has an old mustang in the lot right?" she glanced over at him.

"Oh yah. Forgot about it." Mick's dad owned a shop, it was where Ron usually took his car when he was having problems. Henry, the father, never tried ripping them off. Or anyone really. Sometimes, Saffron answered phones for him or ran little errands if he couldn't leave. "So, how does it feel? Dad always said there was a bond, between "man" and machine."

She gripped the steering wheel, gently and ran her hands up and down it. The radio suddenly turned on, channels changing rapidly. Both stared at the dash then exchanged a look and shrugged. "Got some bugs to knock out...but it feels good." a thumb swiped the dirt from the middle of the steering wheel, exposing a strange, metallic like face. "Huh, look at that."

"What is it?" he leaned forward to get a better look.

"Character, that's what it is."

"What did you find?" Ron over to them.

"I don't...remember this car." the dealership guy frowned. "I'll have to go look this up."

"I'll go with." Ron nodded to the two teens. "Staying here?" they nodded. "I'll be back." the two men walked toward the office.

"I want this car." Saffron announced.

Mick watched Ron disappear into the building then to his best friend. "Well...you can hotwire it, right?"

"Him and I could, if I wanted to illegally take him." she corrected.

"...him?"

"Hmmm mmmm mmmm. Does it look like a she?" brow cocked as she gestured to the car.

"...yah?"

"_Sigh..._Mick, you were suppose to say no." he shrugged. "'sides, he's to handsome to be a she." she pet the steering wheel. For a moment, she swore it rocked back on it's axis. _Odd._, but shook it off.

"You are the strangest girl I know." Mick shook his head.

"I'm the nerdest cool person you know." she corrected.

"Right, of course. How silly of me." he deadpanned.

"Forgiven, lover." a hand patted his cheek.

Couple minutes passed, the duo staying inside the car and joking back and forth. About anything that crossed their mind. There was more then one occasion they felt the car rumble, as if laughing. But at the same time, they had been shaking themselves in amusement. It was easy to brush aside. Eventually, Ron came back with a bill of sale and an agreement to come back to the dealership with a title when it came in the mail. The car was hers! After a giggling fit that lasted a minute or two, Saffron and Mick rode off into the sunset. Of course, with a promise to be home for dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the correction(and review...YOU THE BEST!) _Answerthecall_, thought it looked wrong:-)

I do not own Transformers...ENJOY!

* * *

"Ronnie!" Judy called up the stairs.

"Yah mama?!" coming down the stairs, flip-flops clipping on the wooden stairs. It was a warm summer day and the teen dressed accordingly, light jean shorts, white off the shoulder t-shirt that belonged to Mick and a bikini, black and white checkered with bright red trimming. Glasses on her face, she pulled her hair up into a curled mess. When she reached the ground floor, standing in the living room was a surprise. "...SAMMY!" and tackled the brunette male.

Samuel James Witwicky laughed loudly, catching his baby sister. "Hey Saffy!" and spun them.

"What are you doing here?" stepping back, she fisted her hips.

"Aren't I allowed to come see my baby sister?" he asked, innocently.

"Without mama baggering you...nah." Judy shot her a severe look, to which she grinned cheekily. "You just wanna check out my car." she snorted, waving him off then turned to their smiling parents. "I'm heading to the lake with Mick. Sammy's tagging along."

"I am?' he asked from behind.

"Go borrow some of daddy's swimming trunks." she jabbed a finger toward the stairs. Sam grumbled about being bossed around by his three year younger sister but did as she said. Turning back to Judy and Ron, she hopped the couch to sit beside them. "We'll probably stop for a late lunch or early dinner."

"So don't wait up?" Ron cocked a brow.

"Hmmm mmmm." she nodded with a hum. "Think of this as a "Ron and Judy" night."

"Hm, it has been a while since it was just the two of us." Judy hummed in thought, smiling as she leaned against Ron. "And I have a little number-"

"Mama/mom/Judy!" father, son-who came back downstairs at that very moment-and daughter cried. "You don't talk about that sort of thing in front of them." Ron told her, as Saffron and Sam gaged and repeatedly said 'ewwwwww!' in the background.

"They're adults, or almost adults Ron." the reddish-brown haired woman rolled her eyes. "If they haven't heard this sort of talk already-"

The Witwicky children zoned out, for their own sanity. "As scarring as 'The Talk'." Sam shuddered, remembering that fateful night.

"Quick, let's get out of here as they're distracted." both nodded and skid from the room, escaping toward the backdoor. "Be home later, love ya!" Saffron called back, shutting the door before either could respond. They skirted toward the mustang in the driveway.

"That's your car?!" Sam gawked at it.

"Yuppers. Hot, huh? Sammy, meet Bee. Bumblebee, meet my bro, Sammy." she introduced them.

"Bumblebee?" a brow cocked. "What sort of name is that?"

"Do you question the great Saffron Witwicky?!" she pointed at him accusingly.

"Pretty sure that's what I just did."

"Fine, stay here...with mama and daddy...and their 'indoor date'."

"...I'm sorry!" and the twenty something year old drove into the car.

Saffron giggled, patting the hood as she passed it. "Hope ya ready, sweet little Bumblebee." climbing in the drivers seat, she started it and pulled out. "Gotta go get Mick." she left out the part with Mikaela meeting them there. A small grin made way to her face, turning right on the street. She turned the radio on and began singing along. "I will sit right here and bide my time. As long as it takes to get what's rightfully mine. And I won't be denied, 'cuz all I've got left is my pride. And I will rise up! Break it up! Break you down! Breakin' through! Breakin' ground! Had your chance! Now it's gone! All you take! All you've done! All I've done."

Sam's head bobbed along with, fingers drumming a beat on the door handle and looking outside. "So, how is Mick?"

"He's fine."

"Still...gay?"

"Why? Want me to hook y'al up?" she shot him a sly look.

"What?! No!" his eyes widened in horror, head shaking.

The music distorted, growing choppy. As if the car was laughing. Saffron just chuckled, patting the dash. "Just messing with you. And yes, he's still gay. Has a huge crush on that douche bag Trent." Sam looked horrified once again. He knew that was the jock dating Mikaela right now. "I know, right!" they came to a comfy looking one story and pulled into the driveway. Turning the car off, they got out, as the door opened. Mike, in black and red swimming trunks and a black wife beater, and Henry stepped out. "Hey there papa Solace! Mick!"

"Hey kiddo." the older man smiled then let his eyes drift to Sam. "Sam."

"Mr. Solace."

"I've told you, it's Henry." he scolded gently and Sam smiled, shrugging. Finally, his eyes drifted to the mustang and Saffron made a 'go ahead' gesture. He moved toward the car, circling it lazily and making a mental note of what needed to be done. "It's not as bad as it looks."

"Hm, really?" Saffron stepped closer and perched herself on the hood edge. The car rumbled underneath her and she smacked the side. "Hush you, I'm not that heavy." was mumbled. She was positive her car was possessed. It freaking communicated with her! "I figured the body needed more work then anything. A good paint job. Probably sanding."

"Hm, I have the stuff at the shop. You two can stop by after school, bang out the dents."

"Fuck yah!" Mick and Saffron cheered, fist bumping.

"Language!" Henry frowned at them.

Mick waved him off. "That's all good and dandy...but for now, to the lake!"

"The lake!" Saffron agreed. "Come on Sammy...bye papa Solace. See ya Monday!"

"You kids have fun! Call me if anything happens!" he called after their retreating backs.

"So, Sam, how you been?" Mick wondered, lying out on the back seat, as they pulled away from his house.

"Good, good. Just trying to get through my second year of college."

"Still crushing on Mikela?" Sam went a bright red. "That means yes." he snickered.

"I heard you were crushing on Trent?" he shot back. This time, it was Mick who blushed. Saffron snickered.

The rest of the drive was relatively quiet, music playing in the background. The windows down, wind blowing through their hair or what they had. Ruffling clothes. They reached the lake in no time, the rumble of the mustang echoing through the trees. They crawled out, Mick grabbing a blanket Saffron put in there earlier. Closer to the water, he flicked it out and they stripped down to their bathing suites and immediately jumped in the water.

From shore, the radio of the mustang blasted to give the area a good beat. When they weren't swimming or horsing around, they were dancing. A couple of more people showed up. Friends from school. And of course, Mikaela. Sam about shit himself when she pulled up on her scooter. She greeted the others but made a b-line for the curly haired female Witwicky, who was laid out on shore. Sam and Mick were in the lake, dunking each other. "Hey Kela." she smiled up at the dark brunette, patting the spot beside her.

"Hey Saffron." she stretched out next to her, small smile on her face.

"What's wrong?" she frowned.

"...I broke up with Trent." Mikaela whispered.

"Really? That's good...right?" Saffron sat up to look down at her friend.

"I guess...I just...how do I always find myself in these situations?" a heavy sigh left her. "Always a jerk. With muscles and a jock."

"Kela, sometimes, you gotta go through a couple Mr. Wrongs, to find Mr. Right."

"Mr. Right, hm?" she taped her chin. "Do you think I'm shallow? I keep going for the same sort of guy."

"I think...you don't know what you want. You're only eighteen. Got to live a little to know what you don't and do want."

"I want someone who will treat me good. Like a lady. That won't try to repress me. Do you know how much Trent hated that I knew more about cars then him?" she cocked a brow.

"I could only guess." Saffron snorted.

"Hello ladies!" Mick jogged over to them, grinning. Water was dripping from his hair and shorts. Chest and abs for all to see. Mick was a good looking boy with a nice body.

_To bad, for the female race, he's gay._, Saffron mentally shook her head then shrieked as he fell right on her. Soaking wet on her dry bathing suit and body. It was cold. "MICK! I'LL KELL YOU!" he jumped to his feet, her close after, and chased him toward the lake. Where she proceeded to try and drown him.

"Hey Mikaela." Sam smiled down at her.

"Hey Sam." she nibbled on her bottom lip, looking up at him. He was much in the same predicament as Mick and had obviously been hitting the gym. "How are you?" she sat up to get a better look at him.

"Good, good." he sat on the blanket, only a foot or so between them and shifted nervously. She noticed and smiled secretly. Still same old Sam. _Find something to take about!_, he berated himself, after they sat there in silence. "Got settled in my new apartment. Don't have to stay in the dorms anymore.

"Really? Is it close to campus?"

"Aa, not to much. More affordable, though." he shrugged.

"That's good. What are you majoring in?"

"Communications."

Saffron, who was neck deep in water, turned toward shore. Her and Mick had settled down a bit, so she was puttering around him lazily. The sight of her bro and Mikaela talking like old friends...or future lovers, meeting her eyes. She smirked but slowly, it changed to a genuine smile. the dark haired teen seemed almost...brighter. Her laugh was more free, smiles bigger. Had she been holding back with Trent? And Sam, he seemed to finally get to talk to the girl of his dreams. And he didn't make a fool himself. _Maybe those two would be good for one another._

"Think fast!" Mick screeched, seconds before shoving her head underneath the surface.

Eyes narrowed and with a kick off the lake bottom, burst from the water. A battle cry left her and the manly Mick squeaked like a little schoolgirl before trying to swim as fast away from her as he could. "Muah ha ha ha ha ha ha! Can't resist me!" then launched herself toward his back, clinging on when he tumbled forward. Both puffed their cheeks out as they went down and under.

Matching grins appeared on their faces, flashing the other a thumbs up at the sudden idea they seemed to share. Mick swam the duo toward the unsuspecting victims and Saffron grabbed their legs to pull them under.

Fun, fun day.


	3. Chapter 3

"And we danced, and we cried, and we laughed, and had a really really really good time. Take my hand, let's have a blast and remember this moment for the rest of our lives. Our lives, our lives, our lives, our lives. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight! 'Cause tonight's the night. Am I right? Dance!" singing horribly off-tune, Saffron bobbed side to side. Periodically, he-as in the car-would change the station when she started that manner of singing. Ended with her mumbling 'everyone's a critic.'

It was, once again, the weekend and they were at the Solace shop. Mick and agreed to come help Saffron clean up Bumblebee. He had no other life. "You sound like a dying cat." before mentioned male snorted, leaning against the doorway that led into the main office. Luckily, beside the two, Henry was the only other one inside that day. The older man had some paperwork he needed to do and papers to scan.

"Suck it, jealous ass." she stuck her tongue out and he rolled her eyes. "Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Get on it! I just wanna dance with you, I just wanna dance with you, c'mon. Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Get on it! I just wanna dance with you, I just wanna dance with you!" the radio shut off completely this time. "C'mon Bee! My singing is not that horrible!" she pouted. Her answer, a whine of gears. "Don't mock me!" "Ronnie, the computer's doing...that thing again!" Henry called from his office.

"I will never understand how that man is so computer illiterate." Saffron mumbled to herself. Mick heard, shrugging. He didn't know why either, since he wasn't like that with computers. Sure, he's no Saffron but it doesn't shit on him every time he tries doing something. "I'm coming!" she disappeared into the other room.

"She should start charging him." Mick muttered, moving toward the table to grab the sander. It had an extension cord, so that it could reach the car at any spot. "Hope you're ready for this, Bee." ...oh great, now he's talking to the car like the brunette. Shaking his head, he turned on the machine and began the process of sanding the hood...basically, the entire car over. Stopping a moment, he looked toward where the office was, pass the wall. Slowly, he inched toward the table and quickly, before Saffron could reenter, changed the music. She had a radar for stuff like that, it seemed.

It changed from Macklemore to D4L, _Laffy Taffy_. Head bobbing, he went back to work. Occasionally, he would swing his hips side to side or did a little side step move. It was what Saffron walked in on, doing his verison of the electric slide. "Shake your home fries, babe!" she whooped. Looking over his shoulder, a grin suddenly flared to life and be broke off from the car. As the beat continued, he moved toward her and wrapped an arm around her waist. One of her arms draped his shoulder, the other at her side. They danced along, looking more then just friends to any outsiders. But really, how else was on to dance to The Ying Yang twins, and the lyrics 'Fuck til the bed break. Fuck til your pussy ache.' was playing in the background.

After another moment, they dissolved into laughter. She staggered back, using the wall for support and he using her for the same. "Sometimes, it's easy to forget your gay, when you move like that."

"Eh, you know what they say about guys that can dance." he shrugged.

"I am so gonna ask your next boyfriend if you're a tiger in the sack. I bet you are." she eyed him then giggled. "C'mon, boy toy, let's get this finished. The faster we sand'im, the faster we paint'im and the faster he'll be able to strut his stuff."

"You still insist he's alive?" he asked, amused.

"Not alive, possessed." she corrected, pointing at him. "So, I was thinking a canary yellow?"

"No way. Do sunshine yellow." he shook his head.

"But that's so...cliche!" she moaned before gasping and snapping her fingers. "Black with yellow racing stripes!"

"His name is Bumblebee...you think bee, you think yellow and black."

"No, I think black with yellow stripes...like a bee. That's what I'm going to do!"

"Whatever, your car, your money."

"You just jealous."

"Over what?!"

"My rad car, bitch!"

They glared at one another a moment before launching themselves forward. They met in the middle, wrestling on the floor and getting more dirty then what they were. Henry came in half way through the fight, watching amused and crossed his arms. In the end, Mick won, sitting on her back, while she panted. "You two done with your little lovers spat?" yes he knew his son was gay. No it didn't bother him, like it did the others of their family. Mick was his blood, no matter who he fell in love with. But that didn't mean he didn't tease them about their 'relationship'.

"Yah, I ain't had my Mick-bitch fit lately. Needed to get that out my system." Saffron bucked the blonde off her, after he popped her in the back of her head because of her comment.

"You two can paint Bee later, I want to do a couple test. Also thinking about flushing his radiator."

"Right-oh, daddy-o." she turned to the mustang, putting a hand on his hood. "Worry not, sweet little Bumblebee. You are in good hands."

"Go get lunch or something." waving the girl off, he tossed a set of keys at Mick. "Don't come back for at least an hour."

"Gawd, so pushy." the two muttered, frowning as he pushed them outside. "Alright old man! Take good care of Bee."

"Yah, yah, yah!" the door closed in their faces. Blinking, she looked the blonde and cocked a brow. "Why do I get the feeling he's planning something?"

'Cause he's a sneak." Mick agreed then shrugged and dragged her toward the old pickup. "Lunch!"

* * *

Exactly four hours later, the friends rolled back into the shop. None the more suspicious. After all, it was normal for Henry to call them while they were already out to do this and that. "Hardy-har-har." Saffron punched Mick in the shoulder and climbed out of the mustang. "So fucking funny, forgot to laugh."

"Funny...could've sworn that was what you just did." he shot back.

"Go screw yourself with the blunt end of a hammer." Bumblebee sputtered from behind.

"Ouch, not my forte, darling."

"Ewwwww, Mick." nose wrinkled in disdain, causing the male teen to laugh.

"Hey guys!" Henry met them at the door, grinning.

"Hey dad/papa Solace!" they greeted back and Saffron lifted a white, greasy bag. "Brought ya lunch." and tossed said bag toward him.

"Hmmm mmmm, artery clogging food." licking his lips, he pulled a fat burger from it's depth and bit into it. A moan left him at the taste. "I love Ray's Burgers." he muttered.

"They are damn good."

"Hun, I need your experienced fingers in my office again." Henry said from the blue.

"Dude, that sounds so wrong." the brunette made a face.

"Shush and go fix my computer." he swatted at her arm as she passed him.

"I ban you from the computer, from now on!" her voice floated back to the two males.

Rolling his eyes, Henry turned to Mick and grinned. "We're almost done." making a gesture for his son to follow, they headed toward the shop floor. A couple of the other guys were there, all who worked for Henry. On the lift was a shinny black mustang with sunshine yellow stripes. Mick's mouth dropped open in awe. Damn they work quick. "Think she'll like it?"

"I think she's gonna glomp you all." he muttered.

"Henry?! What the hell did you do to the computer?!" Saffron shouted, sounding completely perplexed at whatever she was staring at.

"...I don't know!" he replied, looking back at the guys as they finished the oil change and filter change. They stood back, looking it over completely then nodded toward father and son. "Nevermind the computer for now, come here for a second!" the car was brought back to the floor, just as the curly haired girl entered the room.

Mick was right. Upon entering the room, she stopped at seeing the newly sanded and painted Mustang. She just stared a moment, before glancing to a grinning Henry. He nodded, all the guys-including her best friend-shouting 'SURPRISE!' with arms wide. Then came the screaming. It was loud, echoing off the shop walls. She promptly glomped all the males present and lastly the car. She showered the hood with love. So much, she swore it grew warm and shivered.

"He. Looks. Awesome!" she proceeded to circle the car and look everything little thing over. No more dents. Faded paint. Chips. Nothing. It looked completely new. The shinny paintjob. The new tires. Black spokes with chrome caps. Even new, black with yellow designs, handles. On the hood, custom desgined, was a male bee, one arm flexing with the other clutched a machine gun. A smoking cigar hung out of one side of his mouth. Saffron giggled at seeing it, insistantly loving the decal and reached out to trace the edge. "Oh look at you Bee, so handsome." she whispered now, running a hand over the trunk. He shuttered.

"We changed the oil, replaced belts or any rusted bolts. Flushed the radiator. Put some of that fuel injector in there. Need to drive'im about thirty minutes to an hour, get it lubed into his system pretty good."

"Right on...did he behave?"

"...sure." Henry shook his head. "Though, we might need to look at his wiring later. He would occassionally shutter and roll back when we were doing things under the hood." he stroked his chin in thought.

"Bee's possessed, dad." Mick gave him a pointed look, nodding toward Saffron when he looked.

"He is! how else does he answer me?" she pouted.

"_Nobody's perfect, uh. Nobodies perfect, a, a, uh, but your perfect for me._"

Saffron shot both men a smug look when the music came from the cars speakers. Mick rolled his eyes but Henry cocked a brow. "Alright, alright...I'll go run him ragged for a bit." she glanced to Mick, silently asking if he was coming.

"I'll stay here. This is a time for car and owner to bond."

"...you are so weird." he shot her a look, swinging lazily. She ducked, giggling and smacked his rear. "Thanks guys, I appreciate this." this time, she was genuine, her tone soft.

"Anything for our Ronnie!" suddenly, she was encased in a group hug with men.

"Ewwwww, sweaty men!" wiggling free, she ran toward the car, hopping inside. "Alright, alright. I'll hit you up later Mick. You to guys. I think this deserves a home cooked lunch." they all cheered at the thought of a Saffron-cooked meal. She definitely got her cooking skills for her mother.

"Call me if anything is wrong!" Henry called out.

"Will do, papa Solace!" waving, she pulled out of the shop with a hum and started down the road. "Where to go, where to go?" she had an hour, basically, to blow.

"_Just shut and drive_." blasted over the radio.

Saffron giggled. "Well, I guess I know your choice. Just drive." and that was what she did.


	4. Chapter 4

Saffron forwent music, for this evenings ride. She was alone, Mick having something with Henry, the two had to do. All the windows were down, wind streaming in and playing with her curls. She took back roads, not wanting to hit bad traffic, and was outside of the city in no time. The scenery was nice, though it was desert. In the following silence, her mind was able to wonder; over school, her computer skills and how she planned on expanding them to be productive. Her brows furrowed more then once.

"_Hey pretty lady...what's on your mind_?" two different voices came from the speakers, both R&B singers.

"Nothing important, Bee." she sighed, bracing an arm on the window. Okay, maybe she was going crazy. Talking and referring to him as if he were real...but how else did he answer back? _It's not coincidence that he just happened to play the right song, every time. If not possessed...then what! Alive?_, she snorted at the though but then blinked. _Actually...,_ she shook her head to dismiss her thoughts. That's just ridiculous. What was she, in that _Christine_ movie by Stephen King? "Ha, alive, pffffft."

"_It's amazing how you speak right to my heart. Without saying a word, you can light up the dark. Try as I may, I could never explain when you don't say a thing_." and just like that, as if someone clicked the light bulb in her head on, it all sorta clicked in place. All the times, since buying Bee, she had been trying to convince herself the car was normal, she ignored the other things. All the experiences that were strange and leave most people scratching their heads. Things that she just couldn't pass off on it being 'possessed'. Saffron was a smart girl, most of the time.

Eyes narrowing, she pulled off onto the shoulder of a deserted road and took a side dirt road. When they were a good distance out, she stopped and pushed the door open to get out. There was no way she was going to have someone drive by while she's trying to have a serious conversation with a car. There was a gentle breeze out that day, sweeping across the back of her neck. She squatted by the cars front bummer. Didn't say anything, just stared.

"_Boy, I think about it every night and day. I'm addicted, want to jump inside you love._"

Slowly, she reached a hand out to rest on the hood of the mustang. "No lies Bee...you're not possessed, are you?" for a moment he was silent and still. She didn't think he would answer but a soft chirp left him, almost like he was sighing and rocked back on his wheels. That was a no if she ever heard one. "But...you're alive?" another chirp but his time happier. So...yes. "How is that even possible?"

He rolled back, putting some distance between them then started rumbling. A brow cocked but it only lasted a moment before it shot to surprise and awe. He was changing! The car was changing. The metal on metal screeching was like a background noise. Metal folded in on itself, disappearing, only to come back and form a different piece. Before long, a bot stood there, staring down at the silent teen. Doors on his back like wings and wheels just under them. Bright blue met green hazel.

Saffron slouched back a moment then started screaming. Not in that 'oh shit, I'm going to die!' way but the 'holy crap, just found my car's alive and this is the best day of my life!' way. And then she was running around him, or maybe it was more like jumping, like a hopped up bunny. "This is so awesome! You are so awesome Bee!" arms wrapped one of his thick mechanical legs. The big bot looked down, whirling in an embarrassed manner and his battle mask slid in pace. _Awwwwww!_, of course she wouldn't voice that aloud...but it was cute. "So...who built you? Was it the Japanese?" he shook his head. "Chinese?" another negative head shake. "...did anyone here, as the planet?" a hesitant head shake in the negative was her answer. "So...alien?"

"_Correct, correct!_" clapping his hands, he pointed at her. "_Your wonderful, you're wonderful!_"

An alien. Her car was an alien. _True blue, alien. Breath Saffron._, he started getting worried from the lack of response, leaning forward to see her better. He reached out to poke her but she reacted first. "Best spent money, EVER!" and tackled him in a hug. The sudden move startled him and he staggered back, falling on his butt. At this point, it would have been mighty embarrassing for anyone to see the two of them. Well, for Bumblebee anyways. She was nuzzling his cheek and muttering things, for Primus sake! Saffron, on the other hand, would probably brush them off or threaten to hurt them.

A series of whirls and chips left the yellow bot, at this point beyond embarrassed. The femme, as he learned, was a very emotional and open creature. "Sweet little Bumblebee!" finally, after some time passed, she released the alien from her hold and sat up...on his chest. "Well, I really fell short now."

"_Not...short...fun sized_!"

Saffron burst into laughter. The fun size part was her own voice, one of the many times she had pouted to Mick about her height and he called her short. "Aaaaah, that was good." instead of actually getting up-how was she so comfort just perched on him?-she rolled over to lie stretched out on his chest and stomach. "So, you talk through radio?"

"_XM Satellite radio...vocals...shot...battle_."

"Hm...whatcha doing here, on Earth?"

"_All in...good...time...lil'lady_." she snorted at the John Wayne ending but nodded. For whatever reason, she trusted Bumblebee. He had been with her for little over a week now and if he wanted to hurt her, he would have. There was more then enough opportunities.

* * *

A soft hum filled the room, mixing with the gentle beat of blues from the dinosaur like computer Saffron used. She sat at the desk, the half bit under the window. Safety goggles in place and thin gloves. To her right was a small rolled out pouch with a variety of small tools. On the left was a boxed like contraction, separated into two pieces. A taser Judy had given her baby girl a couple mouths ago. Not that Saffron wasn't appreciative, she just wanted to tweak it here and there. Put a setting on it so she could control the current usage.

Someone would be having a bad day for messing with her.

Sparks flew from the small welder in her hand and the device. Lighting up the contours of her face. Her tongue swiped the bottom lip then poked out the side in concentration. With a soft 'ah ha!', she sat back with a triumphant grin and pressed the two pieces back together. Once everything was bolted back in place, she lifted the taser above her head and pressed the trigger. Blue electricity sparked between the two little prongs on the end. Heat radiated from it. "Definitely put a hurting on someone."

A long, drawn out whirl and click drew her attention to the window, where Bumblebee stood...in robot mode...peeking into her room. "Not you, silly Bumblebee." setting it down, she went over to the door that lead to the wrap around balcony. He moved with her and leaned a little so they could be face to face. "What's up?" it was late at night, Judy and Ron were already asleep. The backyard was covered by trees, so as long as Bumblebee crouched, he wouldn't be seen.

"Message to Starfleet, Captain...throughout the inanimate vastness of space..." he gestured to the sky.

It was still a bit weird to get use to the way he talked. "More of you, your kind?" he nodded. "You have to contact them?" another nod and her lips pursed. "Can I come?" he blinked, at least that was what it looked like, at her. "Please? I promise not to be in the way?" she pulled out the big guns, the puppy eyed look. "Please Bee?" the slouched shoulders and sad chirping was enough answer, as she ran inside for shoes and a jacket. When she started to understand his chirps and whirling sounds, was beyond her.

When she came back out, he offered a hand as to which, she crawled in. Then, without warning, he changed back to his car form and she ended up in the drivers seat. "Ha ha ha! That's awesome, dude!" the seat vibrated underneath her, making her giggle. "Let's go, buddy." they pulled out of the yard and headed down the road. Saffron had no idea where they were going but recognized the train yard as they grew closer. _Train yard?_, her head cocked to the side.

Stopping, the door opened for her to exit and she got out. The metal on metal screech echoed and she stared, awed at the sight. It would never get old. He offered a hand and she crawled on, finding a comfy spot on his shoulder when set there. He started toward the tallest part of the yard, by a large metal structure. There was a clicking, his chest armor opening and the brightest light the human femme had ever seen, shot out. Aimed straight for the sky, cutting through any clouds. A series of strange crackling sounds came next, mixing in with the light. Their language, Saffron guessed.

Then just like that, the light disappeared and Bumblebee grew quiet. Saffron shifted. "So, what now?"

"_Now we wait, lil'lady_." again with John Wayne.

"Are the others like you?" she asked from the blue. "Like size wise?"

"_Bigger...I am...second...smallest_."

"You said before your vocals were hurt in battle, so does that mean they can speak?" he nodded. "Are they as nice as you?"

"_Tough...but...nice_."

"...are they as adorable as you?" a grin slid on her face, especially after his fans kicked on and his mask fell to cover his face. It's just so cute! She was sure Bumblebee was either a child or teen in their race. "Are you...like a teen? Like me?" turning his head to see her, half of the mask slid up to reveal his face. _Don't squeal. Don't squeal-awwww, to late!_, she was doing the whole rubbing cheek to cheek, thing. At least, trying to. "So chibi!"


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all for your reviews. I'm happy you like the way it's going. I did decided to continue the story, on how it all happened with Sam, in the original. Just getting to that point will be different. Hope this meets your expectations! Thank you for your continued interest and words of encouragement YOU GUYS THE BEST!

I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS!

* * *

"One day, we're gonna get caught." Mick voiced, as he and Saffron left the movie theater room. They were sipping on soda's and munching on the last of their shared popcorn.

"Would you stop worrying about it. It's nearly impossible to track me." rolling hazel-green eyes, Saffron tossed both drink and bucket. Mick followed suit and they left the building. It was late evening, sun setting and casting an array of lights. Both looked skyward, enjoying the view before glancing to one another. "Aren't you glad you stopped bitching long enough to watch that kickass movie?" an elbow nudged him. The duo had decided to go see a movie, but neither had the money...so she hacked the theater website to "buy" their tickets. He was always afraid they would get caught but, she knew what she was doing.

"I can't believe you stifle money to your account." he muttered under his breath.

"Then don't think about it." she sang, skipping lightly and gaining looks. She usually shaved off five cents here and there from other bank accounts to put in hers. After a while, it started adding up.

"...so what about lunch?" he asked instead.

"Mick...we just had two buckets of popcorn, two boxes of candy and large sodas." he stared at her, as if saying 'and?'. "You are a bottomless pit." she slung an arm around his waist and he around her shoulders. Together, they headed down the sidewalk, and toward Bumblebee. He was parked right around the corner, since the parking lot was full. A little walking never hurt anyone, right?

"Hey Ronnie-Ron," the blonde leaned his head down slightly. "Don't look but there's a police cruiser following us." he then muttered just low enough for her to hear. He had noticed it once they left the theater and something rubbed him the wrong way. And he swore it was inching closer.

_Police cruiser?_, she frowned at the thought. Insistently, images of a black and white mustang popped to the front of her mind. The one she's being seen all over town...wherever she was. Was the cops following her? "New mustang addition?"

"Saleen S281 Ford Mustang." he rattled off.

It was the same one, she was sure. "I think it's been following me the past week, give or take a couple days. Noticed it the day I got Bee." she explained just as low, stealing a look over her shoulder. The logo 'To Punish and Enslave' was displayed proudly on the right back end. First thing noted about the cruiser, it's logo. Not the usual 'To Protect and Serve'.

"Following? Why would they-you don't think they know, do you?" meaning the hacking she did.

"Nah. If they did, they would've come to the house by now." she shook her head. "Any time I see the car, I can't see the driver." was added.

"...why did you park so far out?" he cursed.

"Look, don't make eye contact. Look straight ahead and just keep walking." she whispered, wrapping an arm with his. She got a bad feeling in the out of her stomach. Hopefully Bumblebee was close enough to come to their rescue, if it turned out to be something neither of them could handle.

_Eventually, I need to tell Mick about Bee._, her eyes cut to the blonde, trying to gauge how he would react. She didn't think he would freak out, in a bad way...or in the way she had. More like 'Really? Alien robot? Cool.' and then continue on doing what he had been. Now that she thought about it, the girl had the strangest friends and friends.

"Creeper alert!" Mick hissed, shuffling closer.

Saffron looked a second time to see the cruiser rolling up on them at a snails pace. "Just keep cool, Mick!" she hissed back. "Bee is just around the corner."

"I don't think your car will be able to help of this dude turns out to be a stalker or serial murder."

"You might be surprised." she deadpanned, as they turned the street...only to see that Bumblebee was gone. "..."_ ...FUCK!_

"...did someone steal your car?!" he cursed.

**Rumble, rumble.**

Both teens froze at the sound then turned slowly. Oh so slowly, like one of those people in a horror movie to see the killer behind them. The cruiser was on them just that quick, knocking against the back of their legs. Not hard enough to break anything but enough to make them stumble. "What the hell man?!" Mick slammed a fist on the hood, in his anger.

The cruiser rumbled again, this time more loud and deep. They had the distant feeling it was angry. "Don't think you should've done that, Mick." Saffron gripped the sleeve of his jacket, tugging him away.

The car rolled forward, bumping into them again. This time, they staggered back and tripped, hitting the ground. With a roar of it's engine it pulled up again. "Hey, what the are you doing!?" Saffron snapped, planting her feet on the grill to be pushed along the ground. The cruiser stopped, one head light coming out to shine the light right on the girl. Pieces of shark, jutted metal unraveled from the headlight to expend, like petals of a flower. It felt like the light was scanning her, a shiver shooting up her spine.

Pulling a leg back, she kicked the grill and it seemed at her words/actions, something snapped. The mustang started changing. The familiar sight and sound of metal on metal screech made Saffron's eyes widened. Mick just gawked as it changed. When it was done, a menacing creature of black and silver stood. Bright and cruel red eyes glaring down at them. Not at all like Bumblebee's soft optics. This guy was bad. This guy was not a friend of the black mustang.

**Danger Will Robertson! Danger!**

"BEE!" the high pitched scream left the teen, echoing in the area they were trapped. Both males cringed back at the volume, though Mick wondered why she was calling out for her car. Oh, and what the hell was the thing in front of them! Reaching blindly behind her, Saffron grabbed the first thing that happened to cross her hands path and chucked it at him. Half full beer bottle. It shattered on the creatures head, spilling the rest of the dark liquid in it's red optics. "Time to run." getting to her feet, she pulled Mick with her and both turned tail.

"What the hell is going on?!" he demanded.

"Not a clue!"

"Why are you calling for your car?" was the next question.

"Explain later. BEE!" they ducked into some abandoned warehouse, dodging car frames, trash and other miscellaneous items. The pounding and clanking footsteps following let the two know they were not alone. The giant creature was coming after them, knocking aside large pieces of debris with a flick of it's wrist. "Circle around, Mick. Go back to the street and look for my car."

"I'm not leaving you alone!" he argued.

"Trust me, Mick-" an earth shattering-roar, Saffron was suddenly flying, crashing into the windshield of a car about ten feet out. It crackled under the weight. Her side had a blooming pain where she suspected the bot hit her. She hadn't even heard him get that close or see him swing his arm. "Go Mick!" he hesitated a moment but the look on her face made him obey. He turned and ran, cursing himself the entire way. Where was that stupid car?

The black and silver creature crouched over the girl, a metal, three pronged foot coming down on the hood. "Are you Saffron Jamie Witwicky?!" he snarled the question in her face but she was just to stunned to answer. A metal claw came down on the car this time, by her head. She squirmed at how close it was, winching in pain. "Are you Saffron Jamie Witwicky?"

That snapped her out of her daze. "What's it to you, bucket of rusted bolts!" oh dear god, her mouth was going to get her killed! The bot growled, lowering his head to see her better. She got a flash of wires between a break in armor. _The taser!_, a voice that sounded suspiciously like her mother, chirped. That's right, she had the modified taser! Sure, it wouldn't kill him but maybe hurt enough to give her a running chance? One way to find out. A hand went to her bag, rummaging. The tips of her fingers brushed the handle, so her hand wrapped it and pulled it out.

For a moment, he looked amused at her weapon...until she shouted a battle cry and shoved the little device in the spot she seen earlier and zapped him with it. It had the desired effects, him stumbling back. Twitching. Smoking. His optics flicked a couple of times. It was painful. When he finally came back to himself, she was already halfway across the warehouse. An anger endured roar left him and he took up chase. The femme would die, horribly slow, after he got the stupid glasses.

_Where the fuck is Bee and Mick?!_, the curly haired teen cursed them both as she ran, arms around her mid-section. Her thighs were hurting, as was her chest and side. She was sure she would be one big bruise tomorrow. Casting a look over her shoulder, a soft groan left her. He was catching up! A bellowing honk cut through the air and a flash of black that blurred into the space and took out the black bots legs. He hit the ground and the blur stopped beside her. Raising her head, the door opened and she scowled. "Assholes are so late!"

"Shut up and get in!" Mick rolled his eyes, extending a hand. She took it, limping closer and dove inside, scrambling over him to curl up in the drivers seat. Bumblebee shot off, leaving the building they were in. It was mostly silent, expect for the panting of the duo and the occasional hiss from Saffron when she felt the stabbing pain in her side. Ribs probably bruised...maybe factored. Both turned to look behind them, coming out from a cloud of dust. The flashing of red and blue lights made them tense. "It's gaining on us!" the blonde practically screamed, on his knees as he gripped the headrest to see out the back window.

"_Sit down!...and buckle up...please_!" the radio sparked to life, startling him. He snapped around and complied. His day was just to weird. First with this...creature chasing them. Then finding Bumblebee and it driving itself to Saffron.

They blasted down a side street, the cruiser on their tail. Trying to pass them. "Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!" Mick "urged" Bumblebee but then noticed exactly where it was they were headed. Another abandoned building, with stained glass windows. "Oh god, we're gonna die. We're gonna die!"

"Mick, shut the fuck up! We're not gonna die!" she screeched back, hands on the roof to try and steady herself so she would rattle around so much. They crashed through the windows, the colorful pieces raining down around them. The cruiser was right after them, gaining. Bumblebee careened through a stack of boxes and crates, then fishtailed as the other passed. He shot off again, momentarily losing their chaser and backing into a dark corner. The lights went out, engine shut off and they all just sat there. "...what's going on?"

"No idea." Saffron shrugged. From the corner if their eye, they seen it. The mustang cruiser. Creeping by in slow-mo. As if looking for someone...them. Mick reached for the keys but the girl at his side smacked his hand away. "Let'im do his thing. Bee is kickass."

_Is she scolding me? At a time like this?_, he stared at the brunette in a dumbfound manner.

The mustang suddenly came to life, as the cruiser revered back to where they were. It shot off like a bullet, almost clipping the tall fender of the cruiser. He went over a short bridge, spinning a 180 and dumping the teens on the ground in a groaning mess. He changed to the bot Saffron was use to seeing by now and stood in front of them protectively. At the same time, the cruiser morphed back into the creature they had seen before and tackled Bumblebee. The black/yellow bot hit the concrete, sparking as he slid a bit. The other bot came toward Saffron and Mick, gargling strange sounds and formed something that looked like the blades of a old push mower...but more deadly.

From his, and they were guessing here, chest, a small and metal-like...thing shot out. It was another bot, this time way smaller, barely to Saffron's knee. And wiry/twitchy looking. However, he was just as dangerous, proven as he attacked Mick. The blonde quickly became riddled with small gashes, before he was able to swat it away. It dove a second time, clambering onto his legs. "Get it off, get it off!" shrieking, he was able to get his foot between himself and it's face, pinning the little thing to the ground.

"My handy, dandy...taser!" said item was held above her head then brought down with lighting speed. He removed his foot, just as the end connected to the bots chest and she hit the trigger. It screamed, arms and legs failing all over the place. Smoking and twitchy. Much like his big partner. After a moment, she stopped and pulled her hand back. It was twitching still, pity full sounds coming from it. Not that Saffron felt bad. It was trying to hurt her best friend.

"Is it...dead?" Mick nudged it with a foot.

"I don't think so. Just unconscious."

"_Are ya...two okay_?" both turned to see Bumblebee standing on a overlook into the ditch they just realized they were in. How the hell did they even get there?!

"Yah, we cool!" Saffron threw back, winching at a sudden pain. "Ok, maybe not cool-cool."

"We need to get you to a doctor." Mick worried, totally ignoring the fact his best friends car just morphed into a sixteen foot robot.

Bumblebee transformed back to car mode, opening the door. "_We'll, c'mon partner_." rang from the speakers.

"Yah, yah...coming." she grumbled.

"Strangest girl I met. Are we really about to get in a car that transformers into a robot?"

"Yes." Saffron turned to far him, mouth open.

He held up a hand. "If you're about to spout lame bullshit about 50 years from now and having the guts to get in, I'll beat you up side the head." he warned.

"You are no fun." pouting, she a limped toward bumblebee and climbed in the passenger side. Mick was hesitant to sit in the drivers, until she scoffed and called him a pussy. "We'll...this was an eventful day." Saffron whispered. The seat vibrated under her gently, a sad tune carrying on from the speakers. "I'm fine, Bee." a tiny smile found home on her face.

"..." Mick just looked between the girl and dashboard, a couple times. Why was he friends with this girl?!

* * *

"This guy is a douche bag." Mick muttered under his breath. Saffron, Ron and Henry all snorted in agreement.

"So, let me get this right, sleek and his girlfirend." the cop, we'll call him Bob #1, started. The friends scowled at him. How many times did they have to tell him they weren't an item?! "You were chased around an abandoned building, by some lunatic...in a cop car."

"Yup, pretty much." they answered together, shrugging. The movement made Saffron grimace and shift.

"And you expect me to believe that?" he just looked between the two, as if they would suddenly break down and tell him their deepest and darkest secret.

"Look, _officer_, I can't be any clearer. We were chased by some fucking manic, almost killed. I was thrown into a windshield, have the bruises and busted up cage to prove it. I didn't say it was a cop, I said it was someone in a cop car look alike. I'm pretty sure the police motto is 'To Perfect and Serve', not 'To Punish and Enslave', like it was engraved on his car." she wisely left the part out about what the car changed into.

"Wow, ok then..." he reached back for two cups and held them out to the teens. "Alrighty then, fill'er up. No dripy-dripy."

"..." did he really just say that?! "What?" both just stared at him.

"You heard me, kiddies." again, the containers were shook at them. "Time to fill'er up."

_This idiot can kiss his retirement goodbye._, one look at Mick, he nodded in agreement to what she was thinking.

"Officer, I don't like how you're talking to these two kids!" Judy was on her feet in a blink of an eye, standing between him and the teens. "She is in the hospital, hurt and you should be looking for the son of a bitch who attacked them! I'm pretty sure you could get the results of the blood work, from the test they took, that shows she is not on any drugs."

"And people wonder where I get my attitude and fiery temper from." Saffron snorted, gesturing to her mother for the world to see. She was her mothers daughter!

"Well," he cleared his throat, clearly not ever having a mother put him in his place. "That still leaves chief over there." he gestured toward Mick.

"He to is getting blood work." Henry stepped in, arms crossing to look down at the officer. Papa Solace can be intimidating when he wanted. "You can wait til then."

Saffron and Mick exchanged a look, both snickering. "Maybe he's on drugs?"


	6. Chapter 6

Big brothers are annoying. Saffron knew that but never really _**understood **_it...until now. Sam, after finding out about the "attempt on his baby sisters life", came straight home. Little sister swears it's also so he can see Mikela. They seem to be getting along pretty good. Exchanged numbers and text all the time. They hung out once already since he came down. _Only a matter of time._, her lips turned upward at the thought. Currently, brother of her thoughts, was lying around the house...harassing her.

He was getting on her nerves.

Judy and Ron had left to have dinner, their Tuesday date night. Ever since that day in the hospital, they hadn't let her out of their sight, expect for school. She had been stuck in her room for a couple days...and decided to tinker with the tazer. Up the voltage, incase she ran into big, tall and metal again. Or any of his friends. Hopefully it would work as well. All the free time also left her open to..."surf" the world wide web in boredom. Hack into a sight here and there. Make others crash. Donate large amounts of money to charity, from those billion dollar companies that could stand to part with some "pocket change".

Oh, and did exactly as she promised. Drained the measly bank account of the douche bag cop. She'll put it back, maybe, after he's sweat it a couple days. Week at most. _The man had a fucking high horse._, she shook her head and huffing in annoyance. Or more of on the couch and letting her eyes drifts to the snoring male at her side, she scowled. _Can't believe they left Sam in charge...which is total bullshit!_, he was dead to the world! _Perfect time to escape and go jump Mick!_, mentally, she crackled and rose, careful not to disturb him. Her trip to Mick's would be horribly ruined if he caught her.

Heading up stairs and to her room, she changed from her pajama's and into a pair of grey jeans and a black t-shirt with a red spider web across the right side of her chest. Slipping into a pair of flip-flops, she eased out onto the balcony and would you know it, Mick was sitting on the railing edge. He looked up at the soft patter of feet and grinned. "Wondering how long before you escaped."

Saffron's grin matched his as she leapt at him and tackled him in a bear hug. "Save me, Sir Mick." the back of her hand went to her head, as if she were to faint. Mick snorted, patting her back then shrugged her off. "So, where shall we head to today? Lazer tag? Paintball? Hit the skate park and watch me bone myself a couple times?"

"That last one sounds like fun." shrugging, he sliding off the railing to the balcony.

Hearing the sounds of churning metal, both turned. "Bee!" and Saffron ran and jumped off the balcony, right at him. He caught her easily, offering the free hand to Mick, who just stepped up. True to Saffron's thoughts on him finding out about Bee, he took the news rather good. Even joked that she glomped him, laughed and squealed about how adorable he was. Had her pouting and admitting to doing that, just not in that order. Of course, his acceptance could also have something to do with the black and yellow bot saving his life.

"_Stepping down...one step for man, one giant leap for man kind_." Buzz Armstrong's voice left Bumblebee and he pointed up. All three raised their heads to see. Four comets whizzed pass the houses on the street, much to close to just be sailing by. They were landing. "_Angels will rain down like visitors from heaven! Hallelujah!_"

"Ya friends coming in tonight, hm?" Mick nodded slowly, when Bumblebee made a sound of approval. He was lucky his charge and her friend were intelligent and could read between the lines. It was hard stringing these words together to make a sentence.

"Right on! Let's go meet our intergalactic brothers!" Saffron punched the air.

"Intergalactic brothers?" Mick cocked a brow.

"Yah, what of it, Barbie?" she shot back, jutting a hip out. Harder then it looks, when she's leaning against a sixteen foot metal being. He adopted a blank look at the nickname. "Alright, let's vamoose, before Sammy wakes up!" whirling in agreement, Bumblebee set them on their feet and transformed into the mustang. The teens climbed in, the brunette in the drivers seat.

"So, what were you so hyped up about before?" Mick asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"Hm?" looking over, her face lit up as she remembered. "My taser!" pulling the device from a back pocket, she flashed it at him. "I was fiddling with the voltage. You know I used it against ole' blue and his little pain." he nodded. "I think it was more of a shock to the system, instead of hurting them...well, expect the little one. I want to be able to defend myself, incase he or another comes after me...or, if you know, Bee is being attacked." frowning, she patted the seat under her as it rumbled. "I know you're a big, strong robotic being that can kick ass but I still worry. You think Mick being six foot and built stops me from worrying?"

"It doesn't, my friend." Mick chipped in.

"It does help that I don't have to fret over some whore trying to come between us and then I'd have to break a bitches neck. And hide the body."

"I love how you talk so calmly about it." Mick chuckled. "But I suppose you worry about some asshole trying to come between us."

"Please, I'd snap an assholes neck and-"

"And hide the body." he finished, rolling his eyes.

"You know me so well, bunny!" she cried, throwing herself at him.

"Gah! Ronnie! You can't just throw yourself at me, when you're driving!" he struggled to get her off him.

"But I'm not driving!" she sang, rubbing their cheeks together. He hated when she did that!

The entire car shook with laughter, making Mick glare at the dashboard. "You are no help, Bee!"

"Don't you blame my sweet little Bumblebee!" she scowled.

"My god, are you raging? You are all over the place!" he threw his hands up.

"No!...though I have been craving chocolate the past couple days." she admitted quietly. Mick groaned, loudly. He knew what that meant.

"So..did Bee say anything about the others coming?" he wondered after a few minutes. "You know, the only two we have meet are either extremely nice." he gestured toward Bumblebee. "Or extremely asshole-ish." meaning Barricade, as the blue eyed bot called him. Well, it was more like _Barry Caid_, but they got the hint.

"I did ask." she pointed at him. "He said they are tough but nice. I'm assuming they are all older and more experienced. Our sweet little Bee here is a teen, like us!" low, drawn out whirls left the speakers.

"I think you're embarrassing him." Mick snickered before his seat was pushed up and he hit the dashboard. "Owi."

Saffron laughed, tinkering with the radio knob to find a station. "You aren't allowed to tease him like that. Only me."

"Why do you get to?" the blonde pouted.

"'Cause he's _**my** _sweet little Bumblebee...and I spent four thousand dollars on him." she reminded him.

"Technically, it was 2g's and technically that wasn't even yours."

"Hey!" a finger jabbed him in the cheek. "My accountant, my money."

"You are such a thief. It's a wonder how the FBI hasn't caught you." he muttered.

"What's the difference. Probably make me work for them. I got mad skills, player!"

"Whatever." mumbling, he settled into their seat before a thought came. "Why are they even here...or coming here."

"Looking for something. The gist I got was the bad guys are looking for the same thing." Saffron shrugged, again.

"You are to calm." he muttered ad she shot him a look. He was calm as well. "If you start freaking out, all hope is lost to me. You stay cool, I'm good."

"So, I'm your rock?" she laughed at that.

"Laugh all you want but it's true. Ever notice when you're calm, everyone around you is as well." he paused a moment before grinning. "We'll, expect your ma." remembering the officer from that night and how Judy tore into him, it made them both chuckle.

"Should've seen it , Bee. Momma tore into that dude like he had done something wrong!"

"We'll, he did accuse you of being on drugs." Mick pointed out.

"Us...and I remember. I still think he was smoking a little...something." the blonde snorted in agreement and they fell silent once again. Where ever they were going, they were coming up on it. "Oh look, we're someplace!"

"Isn't this the train yard?" Mick cocked his head to the side.

It looked so. Bumblebee nosed the gate open, squeaking the entire way. He pulled onto the property and toward a back alley, where it was dark, damp and smelled funny. He stopped about halfway down the alley, lights flashing through the puffs of heat. Something big was coming toward them. They turned when hearing sirens, watching as three more, smaller vehicles came in from behind. They were boxed in. _Good thing I trust Bee and Mick trust me._

What turned out to be a Peterbilt semi stopped before the mustang. The duo crawled out, amazed yet again to watch it shift like Bumblebee did. Wheels jacked up on the legs, grill on the chest, blue and red paint job. It was also massive, at least 15 feet taller then Bumblebee and broad. _Has to be a male._, both mused.

Bumblebee backed up a bit, as the others pulled up to form a circle of sorts around the teens. A rescue hummer, GMC topkick, Pontiac Solace. One by one, they transformed into bi-pedal mode. It was like a continuos wave of awe. The tallest one present, the semi, crouched low as to be face to face with the femme teen. Quiet a feat, considering their height difference. "Are you Saffron Jamie Witwicky, descendent of Archibald Witwicky?" by the voice, she knew she was right. It was a he.

"..." she eyed the metal creature, lips pursing. He was freaking huge! Glancing to Bumblebee, he nodded with a soft chirp. Him she knew, trusted with her life. He may trust these new beings but she knew nothing about them. But if her companion trusted them then she would give them the benefit of the doubt.

"I think I just shat my pants." Mick breathed.

Saffron squinted her eyes at him, lips pursing then shook her head. She couldn't believe he just said that. _Answer the large, robotic being, Saffron!_, she chided herself. "I am."

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cyberton." all Saffron could think at the moment was 'try saying that five times fast.'.

"But you can call us Autobots for short." the hummer bot told them.

"Autobots." Mick muttered.

"Fucking awesome." Saffron muttered at the same time.

"What's cracking, lil' bitches?" they turned at the voice, the silver Solace did a little flip and sat back on an abandoned car. "Seems like a nice place to kick it."

"My first lieutenant, Designation, Jazz." Optimus started introducing the others. "My weapons specialist, Ironhide."

"Are you feeling luck, punks?"

"Well, are ya?" Saffron couldn't help herself. Even while staring down the "barrel" of a canon. A very large cannon that looked so very advanced.

"Ronnie, no touching the cannon!" Mick smacked her hand, inches from touching it. Right as Ironhide was getting scolded for flashing his guns. Both pouted at the reprimand, mumbling under their breath.

"Our medical officer, Rachet."

The hummer bot sniffed the air a couple of times. "The boys pheromones level suggest he wishes to mate. Perhaps with the femme?"

"..." complete silence...then laughter. From Saffron and Mick. Like gut-wrenching laughter. "Unless I grew a penis when I wasn't looking, I very much doubt that." they all looked a bit...confused?, by that.

"I don't like...erm, femmes?" Mick explained and they nodded in understanding. They didn't seem to really care about his preference.

"You've already meet your guardian, Bumblebee." the little yellow bot started playing some music and doing boxing moves.

"Yesh! Awesomeness car ever!" she flashed him a thumbs up, one he returned.

"His vocal processors were damaged in battle." Rachet lifted an arm, a red beam shot out to his neck. "I'm still working on them."

"Well, I'm Saffron, as you know. Call me Ronnie, please. My bestest buddy, well human(she winked at Bumblebee who whirled softly.)Mick Solace. Pleasure meeting you, regardless of the reason why you're here." there was a mutter of 'how polite' from one of them. Something told her it was Rachet. "I got the gist of what you're doing here from Bee. Looking for something, that the bad guys are as well. Something to do with...glasses?"

"And I'm guessing it has something to do with your great grandpa, if big guy here was asking about him." Mick pitched his two cents.

"Hm...true." she tapped her chin before snapping fingers. "His glasses!" a finger ran over the rim of those she wore. The very ones they were looking for.

"You are correct." Optimus agreed with a nod. And so, he talked about the reason they were all there. The Allspark and how their home planet, once peaceful, was ravaged by war. By someone named Megatron. He tapped the side of his head and a beam of light shot from his eyes, bringing a hologram of their planet. It was all metal and sharp points. In a way, it was beautiful. They seen the sight of a fighting Megatron and shivered. The power hungry bot lead a group called Decepticons and they wanted the Allspark to turn Earth's technology into an army. Take over the world, kill humans. All that jazz. Then he spoke about Archibald finding a frozen Megatron years ago. She remembered hearing stories about how he had gone crazy, muttering about robots and such. The coordinates of where the Allspark had been imprinted on the lense of her great grandfather's glasses.

"Well then, you are in luck!" she declared. "These rims are actually the ones that belonged to him."

"And the lense." Optimus asked, an eager tone to his voice.

"At my house, trinket box. Didn't feel right to throw away something to do with family history." she explained.

"Well then, let's go get those lense." Mick announced.

"Wait!" she looked back to Optimus. "One question. In your...race?, is Bee considered a teen?"

Optimus, as well as the others, were silent in thought. Why did she want to know? Their optics flashed to the bot in question and he was looking down, as if embarrassed. Ironhide and Jazz were slightly amused at the shy bot. "...he is the youngest of all of us. Though much older then yourself or any human. I suppose it would be considered the same. Yes, he is." the leader nodded.

"Ha, in your face, Barbie! You owe me twenty dollars and a waxing for Bee!" a finger pointed at Mick, who pouted at the comment.

* * *

All the lights in the Witwicky home was on, when they pulled up to the back of the house. The duo got out of the mustang, looking back at the semi. "Be back, give us like ten minutes." without waiting for an answer, they darted toward the house and barged right through the backdoor.

"Ronnie?" Judy poked her head in the kitchen. "Where have you been, young lady?" she frowned at the two.

"Hi mama, sorry, can't talk right at the moment." they darted pass her and the confused Ron and Sam. Straight to her room. Throwing the door open, they immediately went straight for the spot she kept her trinket box. Same place since she took over Sam's old room, on the table under the window. Where she did homework and fiddled with some machines. They stopped at the edge, staring at the space with slightly wide eyes. It was gone. The box was gone. No one, and Saffron knew no one, would come into her room to take something without asking her first. Especially her trinket box, that locked with a key around her neck.

Slowly, very slowly, she reached for the back pocket of her jeans and pulled out her taser. Mick inched toward the end of the desk to grab a bat leaning against the wall. Someone had been in her room, took her box. Why, they were unsure. They could still be there? Had someone heard her telling the Autobots about the lense being in the box? That was the only thing she could think of. "Mick...go outside, with the others. Watch the back and ask Optimus to have someone watch the front. They have to be here still." she whispered.

"Be careful, Ronnie." he slipped out onto the balcony and to the bots, that transformed back into bipedal mode.

"Did you find them?" the blue and red bot stepped toward the balcony, crouching.

"No, we ran into a problem." he worried his bottom lip, looking back at the room he just left. "The trinket box is gone."

"...where else could she have put it?" Rachet asked.

"No, you don't understand." he shook his head. "Ronnie hasn't moved that box in the three years she has been in that room. No one would take anything from her room, without asking first. And the box is gone."

"...yo, someone took de box, then." Jazz filled in.

"Yes. She asked if someone could go to the front of the house. Rest of us stay back here. Bee, you'd probably be the best opinion to go. Whoever took it, she thinks they're still inside."

"Right, Bumblebee." saluting, the yellow bot transformed back to his car form and moved around to the front of the house.


	7. Chapter 7

Inside, Saffron crouched low and scanned the floor. Unlike Sam, she kept her room clean so it was easy to see the vast expansion. Head lowering, she looked left then right. There was a flash of silver from the corner of her eye and she whipped around as something scurried by. Growling, she dove for it, crashing headfirst into some totes she had lying around. The bang that resounded was loud. "Get back here, ya little shit!" a hand reached out, grabbing onto something thin, cold and distinctly metal. With a yank, it hit the floor and she dragged it toward her.

Angry clicking and chittering met her ears. It was the little bot from that night with Barricade, struggling to get free. Seeing the wooden, engraved box in his little pinchers, another growl left her. She reached for it and he tried scrambling away, jerking at his foot. When it became apparent that wouldn't work, one arm lifted to shot off what looked like a shuriken. Yelping, she rolled to the side, not letting go, as it lodged itself into the floor where she had been moments before. The little bot twisted with her.

"Ronnie, what's going on in there?" Ron called from outside the door. The knob jiggled, tale tell sign he was getting ready to open the door.

"Stop! Don't open the door!" she screamed, receiving a metal foot in the face for all her trouble. She felt the edge of her lip split and a warm liquid slip to her mouth. Blood. With the unexpected attack, her grip loosened and the little bot was able to finally free itself. The door finally opened, ignoring her call not to, and he zoomed out into the hall.

"What's going on in here?" Judy peered around the room.

Jumping to her feet, Saffron rushed past them and down the hall. She could see his back, box under arm. Pushing herself hard, she jumped as he reached the stair edge and tackled him. When she landed, it was on her back and hitting the end of the first stair. A hiss of pain left her, right before they tumbled down the stairs to lie at the bottom in a heap of clicks/groans. Slowly, she pushed herself up on elbows, blinking repeatedly until her sight was clear. The little bot was still in a bit of a daze. Seeing her chance, she ripped the box from his grip, kicked him into the wall and scrambled toward the backdoor.

Bursting into the backyard was enough to startle the Autobots, her appearance not any better. "...Ronnie?" Mick cocked his head to the side.

She shot him a look, not in the mood and started for Optimus. She got about five feet from the backdoor before being attacked, again! The little bot rammed her back, hard and she fell forward. Arms tightening around the box, she twisted mid-fall to land on her side. Just as the bot was coming down at her. A foot shot out, connecting to his stomach, while the other pushed her off the ground. She cartwheeled herself, sending him flying back. "Someone please blast that little fucker!" she panted, shaking in her anger.

"Gladly." Ironhide complied to her wishes, shooting but the little bot was to quick and scampered into the shadows.

"Stupid fucking Decepticons. Stealing my shit then attacking me...in my own home!" grumbling to herself a moment longer, she finally reached the leader of the group assembled on the lawn. She didn't even care that people could probably see them, that her parents had been rushing after her when she left her room. That they stood at the backdoor, with Sammy, staring wide eyed and mouths agape at the sight. Optimus offered her a hand and stepped on, being lifted to his face. "The lense."

"S-S-Saffy?" Sam stuttered out.

"You are injured." Optimus frowning, both ignoring her parents and brother.

"No worse then when Barricade smacked me around." she shrugged.

"You didn't have a busted lip." Mick called from the ground.

"Just factored ribs, five of them." she threw back.

"What the hell is going on here!? And what happened to our yard!" Mick and Saffron exchanged a look, laughing softly at the turn of events. Leave it to Judy Witwicky to be upset over her garden and backyard.

"Mama, daddy. Please go inside. Mick will come explain things to you." her eyes cut to the blonde, pleading look in place. Rolling his eyes, he turned and ushered the trio into the house, leaving Saffron alone with the Autobots.

"The parents are very irritating." Ironhide grumbled, charging up his cannons.

"No , you cannot take them out." she shot him a look, hands on her hips and a scowl on her face.

"It's an option." again he grumbled but this time was more a pitiful look.

"...you're a little trigger happy, aren't you?"

"A little?" Rachet snorted, earning a look from the weapons specialist.

"Anyways." widening of her eyes, Saffron turned back to Optimus and removed the chain from her neck, opening the box. She shifted things side to side until finding the lense. "Believe these are what you are looking for." she held up the two pieces.

"Thank you, Saffron."

"It's Ronnie, and you're very welcome Optimus."

*****INSIDE WITWICKY HOME*****

"..." Sam, Judy, and Ron just stared at Mick, as he finished the tale. He could understand, it was hard to accept what he said...but the proof was in the backyard. "So, you're telling me...the "Autobots" are here to save Earth and all us humans. That the lense my grandfather had in his glasses are the key to finding a cube before the Decep-something do?"

"Yup." he nodded.

"What really happened to Saffron, that day you both went to the hospital?" Judy wondered.

"We were telling the truth. Attacked by a psycho...expect the psycho was like those guys in the backyard...but a bad guy. He was trying to get the glasses to. Smacked her into a car windshield. She sent me to go look for Bee and he came on the scene, saving her."

"Her car...is an alien." Sam whispered then cringed. He rode around in that thing!

"This is..." Ron trailed off.

"So, I guess that means great-grandpa wasn't crazy."

"Suppose not." Judy muttered.

Ding-dong. Ding-dong. Ding-dong.

All four turned to the door, frowning. Who was here at this time of night. Ron was the one that stood, moving to answer the door. "Hello?"

"Ronald Wickitty?" a middle-aged dark haired man stood there, donned in a black suit.

"It's Witwicky. Who are you?"

"I'm Simmons, we work for the government. Sector seven." he flashed a shinny badge.

"Never heard of it."

"Never will. You are the grandson of Archibald Witkitty, father of Sam and Saffron Witkitty?"

"It's Witwicky-"

"May I enter the premises," pausing a moment, his head turned sharply to look at the older man. "Sir?"

He didn't know the meaning of personal space. "Ron, there are guys all over the front." Judy stood, bobbing up and down to look out the window.

"What the heck is going on here?" Ron demanded, as more men streamed into the room.

"Where is your daughter?" Simmons scanned the room, lingering on Mick before stopping on Ron. "We have a video of your daughter and the blonde."

"I have a name." Mick growled but was ignored.

"Video...what video?"

A pad was shoved toward the father of two, playing a video of Saffron and Mick. It showed a cruiser knock them over and Saffron throw a bottle. She got up, pulling Mick with her and took off running. At the same time, the cruiser transformed to a large black bot with glaring red eyes and took chase. The screen went black a moment then came back to see Mick run out from the building, going up and down the street, screaming. Soon enough, the black and yellow mustang sped around the corner, passenger door opening. He jumped inside and they disappeared back into the building.

"Your daughter and her friend,"

"Mick." growled the blonde.

"Had direct contact with at least two aliens." he continued, as if the teen male hadn't spoken.

"They-they're tearing up my rose bushes!" Judy cried. "My god, they're everywhere. There's guys in suits all around the house! Look at this!" she did a little spin, arms failing around.

"Could you stay off the lawn!" Ron called out to the men.

"They're pulling bushes out of the ground! Good lord! They've got to get their hands off my bush!" suddenly, she was wielding a wooden bat, ready to start swinging.

"Drop the bat, ma'am." Simmons grabbed the thick wood, taking the weapon from her. As if that were to quill her temper.

"You'd better get those guys out of my garden or I am gonna beat the crap out of them." she threatened.

A light from the end of a light flashlight appeared, aimed at her face. "Are you experiencing any flu-like symptoms? Aching joints? Fever?" Simmons asked.

"No." she scowled.

Simmons glanced back to one of the guys and he stepped forward, a strange box in hand. He ran a paddle like object in front of Ron, Sam, and Judy first, then Mick. The beeping from the box went haywire on the lather. "Fourteen rads." Simmons breathed in awe then looked hard at Ron and Judy. "Where is your daughter?"

"She's long gone." Mick spat, eyes narrowing.

Simmons looked him over then turned to his men. "Bag'em and tag'em!" just like that, the four were ushered outside and into two separate cars. Sam and Mick in one, the parents in the other. As the blonde got inside the SUV, he pressed the side of his watch and smirked slightly. "We'll fine your little girlfriend." Simmons asssured.

"First off, Agent Ass, Ronnie isn't my girl. She's my best friend. And second, she'll find you."

"We'll see, son. We'll see."

* * *

Saffron sat and watched, from the safety of trees. High in a tree, branches, leaves and the shadows covering her. She watched the black SUV's until they disappeared. No break lights. Nothing. Shifting, she turned to look up the street, back toward her house. The last of the men left the house, climbing into their cars and driving away. She waited another ten minutes before sliding down the trunk to touch down on the ground.

"_Anne, are ya okay? Are ya okay? Are ya okay, Anne?_" the Michael Jackson song reached the brunette's ears and she turned to see all the Autobots standing around her. Bumblebee moved closer, dragging her eyes to him and he whirled softly.

"I'm fine, Bee...but that douche bag is going to be having a bad day when I'm through with him." eyes narrowed as she turned back the way the SUV's went. Very bad day, indeed.

"We should leave, before they come back." Ironhide commented.

Saffron let out a breath and glanced between the bots. They had their own thing to take care of and now, she had to figure out a way to clean up this mess. _Shit, what am I gonna do?_, she felt the need to rub her forehead. _I need my labtop...and phone, first._, she decided before turning on her heel and sprinting toward the house. Straight up to her room and one of the totes on te shelves. It was a good thing she hid the items she needed, cause they tore her room apart. "Fucking assholes." she pulled out her messenger bag, setting it on her desk and powering it up.

"_What are...you...doing?_" Bumblebee was at her window, peering in.

"Mick has a tracker on him." she started, double clicking on a little world icon. The window that opened showed a map of Nevada and a blinking yellow light. "He activated it, so now I can track him wherever they take them." so long as they don't separate the group. Packing up all her stuff, she grabbed a jacket changed into a pair of sneakers and left her house with the Autobots.


	8. Chapter 8

Morning had come for the group of Autobots, plus one, as they gathered around a observatory. Their massive figures lingered here and there, anyplace that was big enough to hold their weight. Bumblebee was on the dome like top, where the telescope would poke through, if the roof was open. Saffron sat on his knee, fingers moving across the keys of her laptop with amazing speed. She hadn't been awake to long, the events of the night before and stress, made her exhausted. She had fallen asleep as soon as she sat in the mustang.

Bumblebee didn't have it in him to wake her. Things would only be getting harder as the days passed, until the threat of Decepticons were handled. And rather she, or the Autobots liked it, she had a part in this war. For now, they would stick together until it came apparent they needed to separate.

"Please, let this work." Optimus' mumble made her glance toward him a moment, seeing the object of her stress between two fingers. He lifted them skyward.

"Fire it up, Optimus." Rachet nodded.

A light came from the big bots eyes, shining right through both lens On the other side, somehow, a planet map popped up. It was silent, as all stared at the map and Optimus calculated the distance to the cube. "The code...the on these glasses indicates the all spark is 230 miles from here." the light cut off.

"I sense the Decepticons are getting ready to mobilize." Rachet informed them, looking around.

"They must know it's here, as well." Ironhide surmised and for a long moment, no one made a sound. The bulky, black bot turned to Optimus and crossed his arms. "Are we really going t do this? Fight to save the humans? Humans that are so primitive and violent."

His comment made Saffron tense, a scowl coming to her face. _Dude, 'violent and primitive' human...right here!_

"They're also young, Ironhide." Optimus sighed. "We weren't much different. Humans are a young species with much to learn." Optimus took over. "But we've seen goodness in them," he made a gesture toward the brunette. "And freedom is the right of all sentient beings. There's only one way to end this war, we must destroy the cube."

"Look, Ironhide, I'll be the first to admit humans are full of flaws." Saffron sighed, running a hand through her hair. The fact that she spoke, first time since last night, made them look to her. "But your race was once as young as ours and with youth comes arrogance. '_We are strong. We need no one because they can not hurt us._' You think the first couple hundred generations on Cyberton weren't violent? That the peacefulness was there from the start?" she never looked up from what she was doing. "We've only been around for, maybe, 200,000 years. Babies compared to other life forms." finally, she met the bulky black bots stare. "What more do you expect?"

"she's right. Optimus agreed and turned from the others, walking a bit away. "If all else fails, I will unite it with the spark in my chest." his chest opened to show a pulsing light.

"Yo, the cube is raw power. It could destroy you both." Jazz shook his head.

_It's suicide then._, Saffron frowned. No, she wouldn't let it come to that. There had to be a way to end this without sacrificing any unnecessary lives. Any Autobots life. The question was what. Something she would have to dwell on. A flash on the screen of her laptop drew her eyes back and suddenly smiled. _Bingo!_, she found Mick and he was...230 miles out. The Hoover Damn? Wait, wasn't that how far Optimus said the cube was? Frowning, she glanced up to the boss bot. "Optimus?"

"Yes?"

"The cube, is it southwest of here?"

"I believe so."

If the cube was there then what about the damn? _Unless...the damn is built around the cube. From what Optimus said, the cube is huge. Something like that, it would be hard to dig out._, was that why the damn was made so thick? To conceal any readings of the cube. It made sense, at least to her. "Huh...I think I know where it is then." she muttered.

"We already know it's 230 miles out." Jazz voiced, hopping to the stand on the roof as well, beside her and Bumblebee.

She shook her head, turning the screen to show the other bots. Their sight was way better then anyone else. "And I mean where it is. Not it's coordinates. It's the Hoover Damn." she gestured toward the point on the screen. "Well known piece of American history. Always a lot of people around. I think they built the damn around the cube, maybe the concrete walls were made thick enough so no one could pickup any readings."

"You might be right." Rachet muttered.

The phone in a back pocket began vibrating, startling the brunette. Reaching back, she pulled out the slender device and stared at the screen a moment. 'Mick' flashed. No hesitance, she answered. "Mick?"

"The cube is here!" first thing she heard.

"I know. Optimus tracked it and I tracked you. We put two and two together."

"Saffron." uh oh. This was serious. He never called her by her full name. "This is so bad. Megatron is here as well."

Saffron swore she stopped breathing for a moment. "WHAT?!" the sudden screech startled the Autobots. "What do you mean he's there?!"

"He's fucking here, Ronnie! In a hanger...right fucking beside the cube! They're keeping him cryo-frozen." he cursed.

"Oh god, oh god...this is so bad." one hand ran over her face. Bumblebee clicked curiously. She looked to him then the others. "Mick's seen the cube...but they also have Megatron there." there were multiple gasp and curses. "Who was the douche that took you?"

"Simmons."

"Put me on speaker phone."

There was silence then a click. "Alright, you're on."

"Saffron!?" Sammy cried.

"Sammy?!" there was a sense of relief at hearing his voice. "Is mama and daddy there?"

"Yes we are." Ron was heard in the background. More relief.

"I love you guys." she spoke softly into the phone. "I'm sorry you all got pulled into this. Everything will be fine, we'll be fine. I swear.

"We love you to, baby." Judy cried back.

"Isn't this all touching." snorted a new voice.

"Are you Simmons?" she snapped the name out.

"Yes, Ms. Witkitty."

"It's Witwicky!" Ron ground out in the background.

"Listen here Simmons, I'm sure Mick filled you in about Megatron. Harbinger of death and all that."

"Bet your ass I did!"

"Having him and the cube, in the same place is very bad. You don't know what you're doing-"

"Look girlie, I don't take need you to tell me-"

"Shut the fuck up!" she cut him off, like he done her. "Look, asshole, you're putting everyone in danger there. Having the two so close when it is exactly what the Decepticons want so badly. He will wake up, I'm sure of it and when that happens...you're all fucked. And if anything, and I mean anything happens to my family because of your incompetence...I'll come after you personally." the last sentence was added in a near, deadly whisper.

"Are you threatening me? That's a federal-" he was cut off, a muffled thud and cry.

"...Mick, you just punched him, didn't you?"

"He was getting on my nerves. Fucking cocky asshole."

Saffron snorted. "We're coming to you, get ready. I have a feeling this won't end well."

"You and me both, babe. Be careful." the line went dead.

Standing on the metal knee, she looked to the others. "So, ready to hit the Hoover Damn?"

"...you seem to be a very intimidating, little femme." Ironhide cocked a brow ridge.

"I get it from my mama."


	9. Chapter 9

The ride to The Hoover Dam wasn't a long one. Just quiet. An hour to reach that place at the speed they were going. And it was fast. _Autobots feel the need for speed._, Saffron thought of the racing game Need for Speed. She bet they would like it. _Strange things to be thinking about now..._, she supposed it was the better alternative, fretting over everyone. More then once, her tracker on Mick went out, as if blocked. She figured it had something to do with a blocker. Whatever kept the autobots from picking up readings of the Allspark.

**I said what, what, in the butt? I said what, what, in the butt? I said what, what, in the butt? I said what, what, in the butt? You wanna do it in my butt, in my butt? You wanna do it in my butt, in my butt? You wanna do it in my butt, in my butt? Lets do it in the butt, okay...I feel you watching me. Over there. Come to me, if you care. Don't sit and stare. It's just not fair. Make your move, if you dare.**

A sheepish laugh left Saffron at the ringtone. She had forgotten she gave Mick that. Usually, her phone was on vibrate. "Everything okay?"

"Are you close?" he sounded panicky.

"We're about thirty minutes out. What's up?"

"Something's happening. They said the cryo-freeze thin is failing on Megatron. He's thawing, Ronnie." at this point, he was whispering.

_Thawing? Crap, that's baaaaaad._, she worried her bottom lip. "Alright. Calm down. There's not much I can do from out here but I'll see about delaying his awakening. Have someone waiting for us outside." she assured him.

"Alright...a army guy will be out there. Two of them. Will Lennox and Robert Epps."

"They know what-"

"Yah." he cut her off. "The project name is Project Iceman, NBE One...and hurry."

"Alright." hanging up, she rubbed the seat she was on, in thought. Then entire mustang shivered. "Aa, sorry Bee." she pulled out her laptop and set to work. She hooked her phone to the computer and clicked on a icon with a series of wiggle lines. It manually dialed Mick's number. When he picked up, all he would hear is static and know it wasn't a normal call. She could access the buildings computers this way. It took a moment, complete silence on Mick's end but the connection went through. All he had to do was keep the line open. "Bee, can you patch me through to Optimus?" as he did his thing, she hacked The Hoover Damn system.

She moved along the systems twist and turns. Searching for anything to do with NBE One. Page after page flew across the screen before one stopped. It was a schematic of Megatron, highlighting what they thought to be vulnerable points. _Remember those for later._, she told herself. After a moment, she saw the problem. Someone shutting off all the programs involved with the NBE One project.

"Saffron? Bumblebee said you needed to speak with me." Optimus' voice carried over the speakers.

She blinked, head cocking then shook her head. She was not going to ask...well, maybe later. "Mick said the cryo-system they're using on Meg's is failing." hitting a couple buttons, she went back and cut on everything that was just shut off. "He's starting to wake up. I'm trying to stall, for as long as I can but it won't last." she explained, throwing up wall after wall. It was slowing them down, though not enough.

"I understand." a beat passed then Bumblebee and Jazz pulled ahead of the others. Their speed increased, making everything they passed a blur. The other Autobots became specks in the distance. _...Guess these two are the fastest._, another ten minutes, they reached the dam and spotted two men standing on the edge. Army men. "Lennox, Epps?" they turned at her voice.

"Saffron?"

Nodding, she stepped out the mustang, throwing up anther block as she did so. Bumblebee and Jazz transformed into bot mod, causing the men to stare up at them in awe and...slight fear. They must have been though some stuff with the Decepticons. "They won't hurt you, these are the Autobots. The good guys."

"Ah, nah man. Hurting squishes ain't my grove thing." Jazz shook his head.

"_Speak the truth_." was sang from the black mustang.

"I can only stall these guys for so long." even as she talked, she sent another virus to screw with the Decepticon. "So we need to get inside."

"There's a docking entrance on the back." they led the trio to a large docking door, on the back, where Sam and Mick were waiting.

"Bro's!"

They spun at the call, seeing the curly haired brunette and started running toward her, swallowing her smaller frame with a hug from both sides. She gladly returned it. "Are you okay?", "What the hell is going on?!" she was bombarded with questions.

"Love you, guys but later. Where's the cube?"

"C'mon!" both guys took a hand to drag her along, Bumblebee and Jazz following. Anyone in the way dove aside as the rushing trio and giant robots at their back. They passed one set of doors, large, thick and metal. "Megatron." Mick answered the look on her face.

Nodding, they continued to the next door, which was already open. A lot of men were inside, some in suits and the others in fatigues. Two opposite ends in the government. The men in fatigues, army, had weapons drawn on the men in suits. "Lennox. He decided to take control of the situation, after we got off the phone with you."

"Simmons was being an ass...perusal." Sam added.

"Ah, gotcha."

"Saffron!" Judy and Ron were on the girl before she could blink, just like Sam and Mick. Hands pushed back hair, checking her over for any wounds.

"I'm fine, mama." she assured, taking the older woman's hands in hers. "I'm fine." then her eyes drifted to the large block with odd carvings. It looked like it was just hanging there, suspended in mid-air. "Is that...?" both guys nodded and before she knew it, was stepped up underneath the cube. The air was electrified, making the hairs on her arm stand on end. It reminded her of those static globes they had in _Spencers_.

"Go on Bee." Jazz urged the younger bot.

He stepped forward, picking up Saffron to place her comfortably on his shoulder and stopped directly under the Allspark. He reached for it, pads of his fingers brushing against the metal and causing a ripple like effect of blue electricity. "Oh, here we go. He doing something." Epps muttered, fidgeting. Shifting gears soundde from the cube and before their very eyes, it started shrinking. Folding it on itself like the transformers did, until it was the size of a medium box. Someone muttered a 'oh my god'. Holding the cube gently, he turned to Jazz to speak a series strange static, chirping and whirls. Speaking in their own language.

Suddenly, there were vibrating booms from outside. Heard even as deep underground as they were. The lights flickered, swinging side to side and bringing dust and dirt crumbling down on the group. An attack on the Damn. "Gentlemen, they know the cube is here." an older, grey haired man announced. He was the Secretary of Defense, Keller.

Another man, this one balding with dark brown hair, moved toward an intercom that rested on the table. "Banachek. What's going on?"

"The NBE One chamber lost power completely. The backup generator just want cut it." the answer came back through the speaker.

Lennox leaned forward, hand bracing on a table edge. "Do you have an arms room?"

"Yes, yes...this way." Banachek lead the way...

Right as an alarm went off on Saffron's computer. Frowning, she tapped Bumblebee's shoulder and gestured to set her down. He did and she moved toward a table, setting her laptop up and lifted the screen. A string of curses left her. "They're popping the generators, one at a time. We have, maybe twenty minutes to get out of here before he's completely unfrozen."

"How did you get in our system?" Simmons slid up beside her, looking at the screen but she waved him off. As if she'd answer.

"Stop him!" Mick and Sam shouted.

"I'm trying but they're to quick!" she growled back then slammed it close and slid it back in her bag. "I bought us thirty minutes. All the time we're getting."

"How-" Epps cut himself off, as she shot him a grin. It was better to not question.

The group moved toward another room, full of weapons. Mick, Sam, and Saffron looked on in awe before the lather slipped a weapon to the two guys in her life. Beside Ron. It went unnoticed, mostly by all but Lennox and Epps. To which they cocked a brow and the trio just shrugged. Luckily, they didn't say anything, though wondered why the female of the group hadn't gotten one as well. She flashed her taser and a secretive smirk.

"So, what's the plan?" Mick muttered, low enough the others couldn't hear. Just his bestie and her brother.

"Big O says if worse comes to worse, unite the Allspark with his own spark." she muttered back, frowning. "It'll kill him."

"It's suicide." Sam gasped.

"That's what I said."

"...what are you planning?" hazel-green eyes narrowed on his baby sister.

A grin bloomed across her face. "It took me some time to think of something...but I did."

"Something devious then." Sam nodded as he talked.

"Alright, all this concrete," knuckles rapped on the wall. "I'm guessing it protects the Allspark readings."

"Let me guess, get the cube to something with just as thick walls?" Mick blinked.

"Hmmm mmmm."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Sam frowned. "What would be thick enough to hid that?"

Mick's eyes lit up when he realized what she was speaking off. Glancing to her, she nodded and he scurried over to Bumblebee and Jazz, speaking in low tones. Saffron slid up next to Sam. "Bank vault."

"...oh...oh?...oh! I get it." the vaults were usually thick as well, perfect place to hide something like the Allspark.

After a moment, the trio, two bots and a human came over. "National Bank, in Mission City. It's the closest that would work. It's vault is like a foot thick, lead and then surrounded by another two foot of concrete."

"...is that thick enough?" Saffron frowned.

"Should be, lil' momma." Jazz confirmed, kneeling to see the three humans.

"Alright, you guys tell the autobots what're planing. Don't tell the humans." the second part was aimed at the blonde and brunette at her side. "They have their own thing to worry about and as soon as we hit the ground running, I'll be on my own."

"No you won't." Mick gave her a stern look. "I'm coming." both he and Sam spoke at the same time, exchanging a look, then shrugged.

"Fine, fine. Whatever." she knew better then to argue with the looks on their faces. "Just be ready, guys. It's going to be ugly."

"Optimus doesn't like the idea of you three being in the middle of the war." Jazz started, earning himself three deadpanned looks. They were already _**in**_ it. "But even he can't argue with a good plan."

"Sometimes I'm so smart, it hurts." Saffron voiced with a snort.

"_Message from starfleet, captain...let's get to it._" Bumblebee voiced, clapping from beside Jazz.

"He's right." Lennox agreed, hopping down from the back of the military vehicle. There was a gun bolted to the top, one with sabot rounds with ammo. The only things that seemed to work on the armor of the Decepticons. "We stay here, we're screwed with Megatron in the other hanger." he glanced around to all those present. "Mission city is only 22 miles away. We're gonna sneak that cube out of here and into the city."

"Good, right!" Keller pointed at him.

"But we cannot make a stand without the Airforce." Epps added. No one noticed the conspiring trio and bots in the back of the room. Again speaking in hushed tones.

Keller turned to Simmons. "This place must have some kind of radio link, right? Short wave, cb?"

"Yah, yah...in the alien archive." Simmons nodded along in agreement.

"Sir, you got to figure out some way to get word out to them." Lennox looked at all his men. "Let's move! Kids, get in the car!" he shouted toward the three. "When we get to the city, we're gonna find a radio and have Epps vector in."

"Sam! Saffron!" Ron and Judy ran toward them. "What are you doing?"

"We gotta go, daddy." Saffron stepped around to behind the open drivers doors.

"No you do not. This is to dangerous." Ron shook his head.

"We're all in the middle of this, rather we like it or not." Mick told them.

"You gotta let us go, dad." Sam added. "Trust us to be fine and come back."

"No, you're my kids! My daughter and son! And what about Henry, Mick?"

"Daddy, this could be the only time to so something. He have to try or we mine as well lie down and let the Decepticons kill us off." Saffron struggled to make him see.

"Ron...let them go." Judy grabbed his arm. "They're going to do this whether we won't them to or not." they nodded in agreement to her words.

"But...I..._sigh..._fine. You better come back." he pulled all three of them toward him, hugging them. Even Mick, who spent as much time at their place, as Saffron did at his.

"We love you, daddy/dad."

"Bumblebee," Judy squatted by the car, dropping her voice. "If you don't bring all three of them of them back to us, I turn you and your friends into scrap metal." the mustang whined, rolling back. Her warning loud and clear. She then went to give her hugs and words of warning should they not come back, alive.

After they were all in the car, Judy and Ron staying behind to help Keller and Simmons, and they were on the road to Mission City, did anyone speak. "You mom is scary, yo." Mick shivered. His comment brought on hysterical laughter.

"Try living with her." Sam was able to mutter after they gathered themselves under control.

Mick gave a soft laugh, before pulling his cell out. He didn't say anything to the curious duo and dialed a number he knew by heart. "Hey dad, it's me."

"_Mick? What's going on? There were some government guys all over your room earlier. Are you okay? Did something happen?_" Henry asked concerned.

"Everything's fine...wait, no it's not. Ronnie, Sam and I are involved in something big here. Truthfully, I don't know what is going to happen but I wanted to just tell you...I love you dad. I'm sorry about all the trouble I caused and I'm sorry I couldn't be the son you wanted-"

"_Whoa! There's nothing wrong with you and you didn't cause any more trouble then when I was your age. And I love you to, you know that. What sort of trouble are you in_?"

"Oh...you know, giant robots from another planet. This huge cube thing that can bring all electronics on earth, alive and used to kill all humans. A group of bad robots-"

"Autonomous robotic organisms." Saffron whispered and he shot her a look. 'What?' was mouthed, innocently look in place.

"-that are trying to kill us because of this cube thing. You know, the usual stuff."

'Usual stuff?' both Sam and Saffron mouthed, looking at one another.

"_...o-o-ok_?" clearly, he was unsure exactly what he was being told.

"I have to go now, I just wanted to tell you...incase I can't later."

"_...alright, I love you to, Mickie_."

Sad smile on his face, Mick hung up the phone and immediately was pulled into a hug by Saffron. Sam put a hand on his shoulder, silent encouragement as his sister was more vocal. "You'll go home, I swear it, Mick."

"Do you remember the day I told you I was gay?" sitting back, he looked at the suddenly amused brunette.

"Hm, yah."

"You asked if I was an ass man."

"If I remember correctly, you blushed and sputtered...never answering." she pointed out.

"Eyes." he did a subtle head nod toward Sam, who he had secretly loved the shade of his eyes. So much like Saffron's and yet different. He use to even crush on him but never, ever tried anything. In fear of losing his best friend, the first person he ever told about his sexual preference. But she caught what he was saying and both burst into laughter.

"That's odd, so far out here, in the middle of no where." Sam mused.

The teens turned to see what he was talking about and smiled. "Those are the other autobots." Mick pointed out the semi, as the three car line busted u-turns to get behind the convoy. "Optimus Prime, leader of the good guys."

"He's fucking massive in bot mode. Like fifteen feet taller then Bee, here." Saffron added, grinning at his widened eyes.

"The hummer," Saffron snickered and he smacked her arm. "Is Rachet. Medical officer. And last but not least, Ironhide. The GMC Topkick."

"He's kickass, has these awesome cannons-" the mustang whined, jerking slightly. "Not as awesome as you, sweet little Bumblebee." she hugged the steering wheel, swearing there was a hum coming from the speakers.

"Why do you call him that?" Sam wondered. Also, he wondered how they could have such a normal conversation, when they were minutes from going into a warzone. He supposed it was better then sitting there, silent and tense.

"When I first saw him, I happen to mention naming him Pumpkinhead and give him a new paint job. The speakers cut in and played that Bumblebee song. You know the one-"

Before she could even attempt to sing it, the very song played out on the speakers. "_Oh-o-o-oa, oh-o-o-o . Oh-o-o-oa, oh-o-o-o. Sweet little bumble bee, I know what you want from me. Dup-I-dup-I-do la da. Dup-I-dup-I-do la da. Sweet little bumble bee, more than just a fantasy. Dup-I-dup-I-do la da. Dup-I-dup-I-do la da._"

All three burst into laughter. "Alright, we need to discuss exactly what's going to happen when we get to mission city."

"What's there to discuss?" Saffron and Sam cocked a brow at Mick and he swore, at times like those, it was so clear they were brother and sister.

"Likeeeeeee how we plan on getting away from Lennox and Epps?" neither had anything to say, just blinked at him. The blonde sighed. "Exactly. I don't know if we're going to be able get away from them, unseen."

"Well, he has to have an idea of what he wants to do, right? I mean, he wanted to come here to hide the cube, so..." Sam trailed off, shrugging on the end bit.

"No, no...you're right." Saffron muttered, brows knitting. "Alright, we'll try and wait for him to announce, then volunteer to do it."

"Why not just tell him?" Sam cocked a brow.

"The more people that know, the better chance of the Deceptions find out. This is for their safety, as much as ours." Mick answered.

"...oh...it's creepy how intuned with each other you are." matching smirks appeared on their faces. "See?!"

"C'mon, let's pull a rough draft together."


	10. Chapter 10

Hearing sirens usually stated you were about to have a bad day. Everyone knew it. You look around, to see who was breaking the law, only to realize it was you. Then you proceed to use every dirty word you know and some you had no idea you knew. Multiple times. Only when you pull over, other cars passing by, that you pray to never speed again if you don't get a ticket.

This was not one of those times.

The trio heard the sirens, Sam-who was in the back-turned to see a police cruiser coming up on them. At it's back were some big, heavy machinery and he had a feeling they weren't normal. "Shit, it's Barricade!" and he was right, when Mick cursed. "Block'em, block'em!" Jazz pulled up beside Bumblebee, the Decepticons plowing into any innocent cars in their way. The big tan one, Bronecrusher, had a claw on it, used to flip more cars out of the way. The cars that did get away ended up slamming into other crushed vehicles.

"Oh my god." Saffron whispered, eyes wide as she stared at the sight. _All that destruction and death._

Optimus fell back, as Bonecrusher started transforming and grunting out strange metallic sounds. The screech of folding metal was loud, more then it would normal be at a moment like that. Pushing off with his wheeled feet, he shoulder slammed the black convertible and pushed it into the rocky wall of an underpass. Optimus started changing as well, turning so he was sideways and push up. Leaping into the air, he came back down, a foot coming inches from a car as he spun.

Like it was slow motion, Bonecrusher skated toward a bus, crashing through it. An fiery inferno erupted from the collision, flames covering the bad bot. It was an eerie look, almost otherworldly as he made way toward the convoy. Flaming god of glory., Saffron mused before shaking her head. When he reached Optimus, he crouched then pushed himself forward, tackling the large blue and red bot. They tumbled right off the bridge edge, though the autobot leader tried to hold on. With the added weight of the bulky Decepticon, it was to much and they crashed on the road just underneath, nearly smashing a van with mother and son inside.

_Please be careful, Optimus._, all three inside Bumblebee frowned in worry. Sure, they didn't know him very well, or long, but he was still a good guy. Someone that deserved to live. They watched until it couldn't been see anymore, though heard, and faced forward. He could handle the Decepticon, had to. In the distance, tall buildings standing proud against the bright sky, was Mission city. "Almost there."

"Ronnie, are you sure this is going to work?" Sam twitched.

"No." turning to look back at him, she frowned. "Nothing is 100%. Something can always happen."

"We may have to adapt to new plans..."Mick trailed off, turning to look at the eldest one in the car. "But we can do this." _We have to._, was added silently.

When they came into the city, they drew looks. It was strange, to see so many unusual cars mixed with military grade. People stared as they passed. Eventually the group stopped at some pawn shop to get some radios, for Epps to contact the airforce when they were closer. When they started moving again, Lennox lead the way so no one in the mustang knew where they were going. "Look." Sam pointed out the F-22 flying overhead.

Ahead of them, the convoy stopped and the men started climbing out. "Airforce has arrived! Pop smoke!" Lennox called.

Epps held the radio to his mouth. "Raptor, Raptor, do you copy?"

Everyone held their breath, climbing out to look up as it flew above buildings. "We have you visual."

"Green smoke is the mark. Provide air cover and vector Black Hawks for extraction."

_So, that's their plan._, Mick and Saffron exchanged a look. They were going to fly the cube of there? Did they realize how...stupid that was? How many Decepticons could fly? Three or four of them. They would blast down anything that came close enough.

Ironhide shifted to bot mode. "It's Starscream! Back up! Take cover! Bumblebee!" Rachet pulled back as the black and yellow mustang shifted. He looked back at his charge, pointing east. She nodded, smiling sadly and ran over to hug his leg. A soft 'be careful' was all he or the other bots got, before she went back to Sam and Mick. Bumblebee let out a soft whirl and moved to assist the weapons specialist.

"No, no, no, no. MOVE!" Lennox started shooing his men back. Ironhide and Bumblebee lifting a large delivery truck to take the blunt of the attack.  
Everything was hectic, people and bots going in all directions. Perfect time to slip away. The three backed from the scene, turning down a side street and started running. They tried very hard to ignore the sounds of battle from behind them. "Sammy, try and pull up GPS on your phone!" Saffron called out, cube tucked snugly under her arm.

"Alright, alright!" pulling said device out, he brought up the right app.

A series of explosions sounded off from the street, making them falter. Screams, crying, echoing. "Bumblebee!" and of course Ironhide shouting the youngest autobots name.

Saffron actually stopped on that last one. She whipped around to stare back in that direction. There was a cloud of smoke and dust coming up over the buildings. "Bee?" she whispered the name.

"Anyone hurt? Clear the area!"

"Rachet!" again, Ironhide shouting.

"You two go on ahead." Mick started. "I'll go handle Bee."

"Mick.." trailing off, she sniffed then hugged him. "Love ya, Mickey."

"Love you to, Ronnie. Don't be an asshole and get yourself killed." he warned.

"Same goes for you!" she pointed at him menacingly then smiled.

"Go." with that, he turned and went back to the fight.

Taking a deep breath, Saffron turned to Sam and nodded. "Let's go." off running they went.

* * *

The sight Mick came up on was...disastrous to say the least. People lying around all over the place. Pieces of cars and buildings lingering. A horrible sight. Looking side to side, he came upon what brought him back and paled. Bumblebee was leaning back on a tan...with half his legs missing. "Bee?!" sprinting over, he dropped to his knees beside him. "Oh my god." he's starting to panic now. "Your legs!"

Pitiful sounds left the mustang, as he pushed himself off the van and began crawling. "C'mon, you'll be fine. Ronnie will kill you if you die." yes, he realized how condescending the statement was. More whirls left the bot, looking in the direction Saffron had gone. "She's fine, her and Sam are going now." sitting back on his heels, he looked around a moment. For something to help. When his eyes landed on a tow truck, he grinned. "Be right back, Bee."

Further down the street, Jazz, Rachet and Ironhide were fighting. Brawl, a tank formed Decepticon. He had fired a series of missiles, right at the three autobots. Ironhide transformed to avoid being hit, pushing up. Spinning mid-air, he came back down, aiming his cannons to the ground and firing to give him some force. He did a bad-ass manly verison of a somersault over a dark haired femme in a blue dress.

Jazz skid onto the street, shifting and jumping onto of the Decepticon. A hand grabbed the barrel, pulling up. As he did, Brawl started changing as well. The solace too took out a set of missile launcher, before being thrown into a store front. Ironhide, with him distracted, fired at him. Jazz pushed himself up and ran forward, swiping at his legs, as Rachet used a spinning razor disk to take his arm right off.

"Concentrate your fire!" Lennox and his men lined up at a piece of fallen wall, firing over it at the tank as well.

Mick, finally reaching the tow truck, yanked on the handle. Relief filled him at not being locked and climbed in. The keys still sat in the ignition. "Thank you god." whispering, he started it and pulled out of the alley it was partially hidden in. He paid no heed to anything else that was happening around him, just stopped behind Bumblebee and got out. "Alright, let's do this!" he began wrapping the cords around the bot firmly. "I hope you're ready, 'cause this is no time for resting."

"_Not time like the present_." was his response. The blonde grinned.

"Mick!" he turned at the call to see Lennox and the others coming toward him. "Where's the cube?"

"With Ronnie."

"...where's she?" he looked around but didn't see the curly haired girl.

"Gone." he shrugged when they looked at him.

"What do you mean...gone?" Epps stepped up.

"Meaning her and Sam are taking care of the Allspark." stopping what he was doing, he turned to face the men that sorta stared at him. They looked shocked. "We already had a plan, before you all decided to come to Mission City."

"Whoa, you just can't decide something like that." Lennox snapped.

"Your plan was no better." he leveled a stare on the men. "You planned on getting it to a Black Hawk and fly it out of here. Did you know three of the Decepticons are flyers?" he thought they were understanding, by the looks on their faces. "They would have blown them out of the sky before they even touched it."

"What's your plan then?" it was one of the men they hadn't really been introduced to, that asked.

"Hiding it." that was all he would say on the matter, hopping to the ground when he was done. "There was to much for you to worry about. The Autobots know what we had planned, so all you have to do is focus on the battle here." then he moved around to get in the cab of the truck, leaving a group of stunned men. Pulling into an alley, away from all the fighting, he just sat there and breathed in. He hoped, really hoped Saffron and Sam were fine. He almost wished he hadn't come back but then-he glanced back to their damaged friend, who was already looking at him-he couldn't have left him there. Not like he was. He supposed he just hated the thought of sitting there, doing nothing. Pushing the door open, he stepped out and moved to the back. Bumblebee followed the move, head cocking. "I don't like just sitting here, doing nothing."

"_It might be a sin, but I'll take your bet. You're gonna regret, 'cause I'm the best there's ever been._" the Charlie Daniels song blared from Bumblebee's speakers.

Mick stared at him a moment before grinning. "Alright then!" slapping the bots shoulder, he winked. "Get ready, cause we're going straight into trouble!" laughing, he ran for the cab and jumped in. Backing from the alley they had taken shelter in, he spun the wheel so they straightened out. Nose away form the destruction. "Ready Bee?!" a large metal hand rose, flashing a thumbs up and the blonde punched it in reverse and hit the gas.

They swerved around people, honking horns at those they couldn't afford. Luckily, they jumped aside. They came up on a battle, the tank, Brawl, getting back up. "FIRE BEE, FIRE!" lifting an arm, it morphed into a large cannon-like gun and fired. The first couple blast hit it's target, Mick maneuvering them as safely as he could. If a car was to far in their path, Bumblebee just swung an arm out and knocked it aside. The duo was a force to reckon with.


	11. Chapter 11

Sam?!"

"Right!" the duo turned, skidding to a stop to duck as pieces of surrounding buildings plummeted toward the ground. However, they couldn't stop completely and ended up running into it. The city was crumbling, like it was made of paper! "Gawd damn battlefield." cursing, they picked themselves up off the ground as Saffron grumbled to herself. "Need to make a 'Avoid Debris' app."

"That would be a bit to convent, hm?" Sam chirped.

"I know...which means it'll never happen. C'mon." sliding around the piece of building, they continued onward.

Sam glanced to the phone, coming to an abrupt stop and cursed. "Lost signal!"

"...oh c'mon!" she cursed as well. _Figures that the crappy cellphone service would die out on us._

A F-22 flew over head, his phone screen flickering. It had never done that before, and they'd been around military before with their phones. Saffron skidded over, peering around his shoulder. When the plane zooms toward it's target, his phone started working again. Signal and all. "..." a plan was forming in Sam's head, she could see the gears turning. First though, he needed to be sure. He swung his head forward, silent for 'let's go.' and off they were.

They turned the back alley and deserted streets for ten minutes. Traveling up a main road was nearly impossible, as there was always a fight. How often did thy almost get blown up or smashed? It was also a good chance for Sam to test his theory and be proven right. He decide to say something, after they leaned up against the back of a bakery after a lose call. "My phone goes on the fritz when one of them is close by." he started. "We can use that to move through the city and be unseen."

"Oh yah? Good Idea." she flashed a thumbs up. "Clear?"

"...clear." they pushed off the wall and darted down the alley to the street. Backs against the wall, they checked the phone and ran across the street when it was clear. Peering into another street, Saffron made to go but Sam grabbed her arm, pulling her flush against the building. For a moment they stayed there, holding their breathe as deep vibrating thuds echoed back to their eyes. Slowly, they slid along the wall, away from the sounds and ducked behind a dumpster.

Heavy footfalls marked the approach and after a moment, they could see the shinny black metal of a bots legs. Nothing was said, just grunts, clicking and whirling gears. Saffron, either brave or dumb, peered around the dumpster. Inching back toward the street, she shook off the hand trying to stop her. Taking care to not step on anything that would draw attention, Sam came up behind her and paused. About ten feet out, not paying any attention to things around them, was a bot. A large black one with that she was sure was not an autobot. It was firing at humans in the streets, crackling to itself.

Eyes narrowed, Saffron taking a step toward it but Sam stopped her. He glanced to the cube in her arms and cocked a brow. As much as it pained them to watch these bad bots take out humans, if they expose themselves, and the Allspark, it would be all over. She blinked and nodded, followed after Sam, as they crossed the street. Backs pressed against the brick wall, they shared a look before he brought up the phone. Mission City National was just three more streets over. A head gesture down the alley and they took off again.

Their retreat, however, was cut short. Megatron, in all his grey, shiny, bad guy glory, showed up. He had perched himself on a building roof, not to far from their spot and held one of the Autobots dangling in his claws. If Saffron squinted real hard, she could make out silver armor and...he was, at least, half the Decepticon leaders size. Jazz. Through they were close enough to see, they couldn't hear anything being said. There was a struggle of sorts, the Autobot shooting at whatever he could reach. Saffron glanced around them, catching sight of a billboard that was behind the duo. "Sammy." turning to big brother, her eyes swept him over. "Where's that gun I gave you at the damn?" she was never happier to having had Henry give her shooting lessons. With Ron's permission of course.

Eyeing her suspiciously, he lifted the band of his shirt. She shoved the cube in his arms and took the gun. "Saffy, what are you doing?" he hissed.

"Try and save Jazz's ass." she threw back, taking aim at the billboard legs. It already looked wobbly, where something had crashed into it. A large hole right through whatever picture had been up there. "Get back, stay out of sight." she whispered to Sam and he ducked back into the alley they left. When he was safe, she fired and hit the target. The shot echoed, miles around and startled more then just Megatron. The billboard groaned, one leg snapping to make half of it fall forward. Under the weight, the other leg caved and the entire thing fell forward. Crashing into Megatron's back, his release on Jazz slackened and the bot was able to get away.

A roar of pain and angry left Megatron, him tearing through the obstruction. Sam pulled Saffron out of the sight, into a street caddy corner and out of ole' Meg's sights. "Well, that was stupid." he breathed.

"Well, he's alive, hm?" she shot him a look then took his phone look at it. It was on the fritz, picture scrambled. She frowned. _Gawd damnnit._

"...Saffy." Sam whispered, grabbing her arm in a tight grip.

Pausing in her shaking of the phone, she glanced to him but seen his eyes were trained elsewhere. She followed it, slowly, up the building she was leaning on and meet the red glare of a Decepticon. Megatron, she believed. He was peering over the building ledge down at them, claws digging into concrete. A whimper left Saffron. "Fleshies," his voice was gravel, deep and made her shiver in a bad way. His eyes flashed to the cube in Sam's arms. "Give me the cube!"

"...run." the single word came out like a breath. They darted around the corner and booked it straight down the street.

Megatron followed. His pounding footfalls were felt through the paved ground. To their ever core. "You can't out run me, fleshies!" a claw stretched out toward Sam.

"Sammy!" Saffron made a 'gimme' motion and he tossed her the cube, ducking from the seeking hands. For a split second, Megatron's attention was on Sam, so she cut off into a shop, throwing her back against the wall just inside. Out of sight of those in the street. There was a handful of people in there, staring at her. She stared back a moment then rolled herself to look out the window.

Megatron was searching the area over, Sam tucked under a truck, directly across from the shop. With a sweep in the other direction, it put the bots back to her and she took the chance to dart out and get right under him. Safest place. As he moved, so did she, keeping just under him. Out of view. Apparently he couldn't pinpoint her readings when she was hidden in plain sight. "Come out, come out, little fleshy."

Sam crawled forward, as they passed and made a small hiss. Saffron looked back, seeing him and he made the same motion as she. She tossed the cube to him and like a idiot...he dropped it. _Of-fucking-course!_, as soon as it touched the ground, a spark of energy shot out. It traveled to a parked car, telephone booth, vending machine. They all morphed to bots of various sizes, attacking whoever was closest. Saffron cursed, shoving the gun in the band of her pants and yanked free the taser. Shoving a hand between the armor plants of the large metal foot, she pressed the trigger. The reaction was immediate. Scream of pain. Stumbling forward.

The brunette dragged her brother from his spot and yanked him to his feet. They booked it, yet again. The phone would be no use until they could get away...if they could. "Girl...I'll rip you apart!" he swiped at Saffron but she ducked. When he caught sight of Sam with the cube, again, he went after him at the same time. "Give me that cube, boy!" Sam tossed it to his sister, again, as he rolled out of the way of the massive metal claw.

"SAMMY!" the gun was tossed to him now. "Just fire at him!" a finger jabbed back. He did as told, firing widely into the air, at Megatron. Half met their target while the others missed or richoted off his armor.

Before they could do any other type of damage, a blur tackled Megatron and threw him to the ground. The attacker turned to the siblings, exposing the bright blue eyes of Optimus. The faceplate's covering his mouth snapped back. "Go Sam, Saffron! I'll give you as much time as I can!" they nodded but the boss bot and Saffron locked eyes. Her stare clearly saying 'be careful', before she disappeared after Sam.

"You still fight for the weak, Prime?" Megatron pushed himself up, glaring at the other.

"I will always protect those that need it, Megatron." Optimus replied coolly.

"And this is why you shall die!" they charged one another, at the same time.


	12. Chapter 12

_I hope he'll be okay._, maybe the big bot had grown on Saffron. All of them had, really. Though, Bee was still her most precious. _Head in the game, Ronnie, head in the game!_, she demanded of herself. The street they came out on was demolished as well. Though, there was no fighting. She glanced to Sam, pointing to his phone.

"Block over." he gestured ahead of them. Suddenly, his phone started acting up again and he grabbed his baby sisters arm, pulling her down to press against a car side. They held their breaths, looking skyward and side to side. A loud rumble echoed as a F-22 streaming by, only to shift in mid-air. Starscream landed at the end of the street, whipping around to fire on the two Autobots that came after him. Ironhide and Rachet. He moved toward them, kicking cars out of the way. Almost unknowingly took the Witwicky siblings out.

Rachet and Ironhide saw sibling duo scurry to another hiding spot. Feeling their optics, Saffron poked her head in the area but made sure to stay out of the Decepticons view. She pointed to the bad bot, making a pushing motion. Then she pointed to herself and Sam, made a jumping motion and shook the cube. 'Push him back, we'll almost to the bank'. They nodded in understanding and began shooting, forcing Starscream back. The two humans watched, waiting for the perfect time and it came when Ironhide blasted the Decepticons 2nd in command. He stumbled back, tripping over cars to collapse. Out of view. _Chance!_, singing in her mind, the made a break for it. _All this running around, makes me want to get in shape._

When they reached the safety of the next building, only then did they pause. They needed a quick breather. "Damn, these guys are all over the place." she muttered, leaning her head back to try and catch her breathe.

"Well...it is a war." Sam pointed out, earning himself a glare. His hands went up by his head in a peaceful manner. "Let's just get this over with."

"Fine, fine." a hand ran down her face as the other brought his phone up. Where they were was a blinking yellow light and their destination was a red, solid one. Address displayed off to the side. Like Sam had said. A block away. _So close, it's almost over_., sliding from their hiding spots, they trudged down the street. One with their eyes and ears out for anything strange. The other with their eyes glued to the GPS. When they came out at a intersection, they looked left and right. About three doors down was the bank they sought. Fuck yah!, grabbing Sam's arm, she directed him toward the building and he smiled, nodding. One step out and they were faced with a very real problem, a second time. Megatron. He just appeared, like air, before them. Was his fight with Optimis already over? _Is big bot okay?_

"Give me the cube girl and maybe I'll keep the two of you as my pets." he sneered down at the squishy organisms.

Both sets of hazel green eyes narrowed on him. "Over my dead body, you over grown, washed up, glorified toaster!" there her mouth went again, causing more trouble.

"Oh, so sad." it's amazing just how truly sorry he can sound when the one he's talking to, knows he's lying. He lunged forward and the duo split, tossing the cube back and forth when he made to grab whoever had it, and dodge. It was like playing a game of keep away, a very dangerous, 'humankind riding on it's safety' game of keep away.

Like all good games, it to came to an end. With one more swing, he caught them and off he zoomed toward a building. Tall with white stature's on each corner. _Got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach._, Saffron frowned then winched when the hand clasping her tightly, squeezed. "Owi, you son of a bitch!"

"Give me the cube, or I'll squish the fleshy." to prove a point, Sam cried out as he applied force.

_I can't give him the cube!_, eyes snapped between the two males. Sam tried yelling but could barely get the air in he needed for short breaths. But his eyes screamed it all. 'Don't give it to him!' He understood what was at stake. She had one trick, that might give her kind and the Autobots a chance. "Sam-ooooooough!"

"Come on fleshy!" the Decepticon leader shook her.

"F-f-fuck...you!" twitching, she looked at the cube, snugly comfortable in her arms. _Don't know if this will hurt you...but I am sorry either way._, back to Sam, she made a shooting gesture toward his hand. she remembered seeing it as a vulnerable spot when she was looking through _Project Iceman. H_e struggled to grip the gun tucked away. As he fished that out, Saffron pulled out her taser. "Do it!" both jammed their weapons in the cracks of armor in his hand and pulled the triggers.

The bullet ripped through wires and tubes, a blueish-green liquid pouring free...and right into Sam. Saffron, on the other hand, latched onto a set cables and pulled until their tore under the force. She to got some of the strange liquid on her. She had no idea what the wires did but it seemed like as good a place as any to tase. Unfortunately, being attached as they were, when the shock of the voltage passed through his body, it did theirs as well.

All three convulsed, shaking like a leaf in the wind. Megatron had no idea human made weapons could hurt so much. Neither released their hold, Sam on Megatron and Saffron on the cube and taser. She gripped the cube so hard, the entire inside of her arm was gauged with the old cybertion symbols. As well as her chest and side. Basically, wherever the cube was pressed against. Both humans hearts sputtered form the amount of electricity coursing through them. In his pain, Megatron flung his hands out, trying to rid the source of pain. Saffron went soaring, right over the ledge.

"SAFFRON! SAM!" she wasn't sure who screamed her name, it was to distant and it seemed like everything was fading. She couldn't even scream.

* * *

It was all over. The battle between Autobots and Decepticon. The fight for the Allspark. The cube was gone...but none of that mattered to Mick, as he shoved people out of his way. Toward where he seen Saffron fall. It had stunned him to see his best friend and her brother in the claws of Megatron. To watch her be thrown over the edge, like she was a pieces of trash...his heart stopped. Literally stopped for a second. He wasn't sure what happened on that roof, could only guess by the jerky moves, but he needed to get to Saffron. "Move!" slipping pass a couple army guys, they tried to grab him but he just ducked them. "Saffron! Sam!"

He stopped dead when seeing Optimus coming toward the gathered humans. His hands were cupped around something and as he stopped in front of Mick, opened it. Sam was on the palm, alive and well, after Rachet had brought him back because of the taser shock. Saffron was in his arms, limp. "R-r-ronnie." dropping to her side, he reached for a hand. It was...cool to the touch.

"I-I-I...mom and dad..." Sam broke into sobs over his lifeless little sister, holding her to his chest.

"W-w-what happened?" Mick muttered, sitting back on his heels and paling. Sam muttered, very low, 'Taser' and the blonde understood. She used the taser to stop Megatron. _..that stupid fucking taser!_, tears leaked from his eyes now.

"R-R-Rachet was able to get to me in time...I shoved the cube in Megatron's chest but...Saffron...it was to late."

**Not yet child. There are things for you to do. A destiny waiting to unfold. Wake.**

Saffron's eyes popped open at the voice and for a split second, three coma's spun in them, swirling electric blue with the normal green hazel before fading back to normal. Her mouth opened only to snap shut just as quick. A jolt shot through her body, like she was getting shocked back to life. Her chest arched up, heart suddenly slamming against her chest rapidly, and back leaving the ground. "Fffffffuck, I hurt." the soft cry was strangled.

"Saffron?!" Sam pulled back, looking down at her.

The corner of her lips turned up and he started crying again. This time in relief. Turning her head to see Mick, she reached out for his hand. He took it, smiling watery. "Guys...don't tell mama and daddy about this. They'll flip."

* * *

**With the all spark gone we can not return life to our planet. Faith has healed in its reward. A new world to call home. We live among its people now, hiding in plain sight but watching over them in secret waiting, protecting.**

**I have witnessed their capacity for courage, and though we are world apart, like us, there is more to them that meets the eye. I am Optimus Prime, and I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars, we are here, we are waiting.**


	13. Chapter 13

"Sammy!" Saffron snapped, glaring at the annoying boy. Her arms crossed, cast leg braced on a pillow and she slouched low on the couch to pout. Once again, he was harassing her. Ever since Mission City, he and Mick took turns being stuck up her ass. She loved them, really she did, but she was ready to strangle someone only after the first day...it was already about a week later. "Please shut the hell up."

"I'm worried about you." he frowned.

"I'm fiiiiiine, Sam. Please go see Mikaela. She misses you, you know." he smiled at the name, a little color coming to his cheeks. He had finally asked her out, after everything that happened to them. He seemed to understand that life was to short and he had been watching her for far to long.

**Knock-knock!**

A frown marred the young mans face, stealing a look at his to innocent sister, and stood. Moving toward the door, as soon as he opened it, a grin marred his face. Mikaela stood there, dressed in a sleek black dress, hair pinned up with elegant curls to fall down her back. No make-up. Beautiful as usual. "Hey M-M-Mikaela." he stuttered out, still in awe of the girl.

A chuckle left her, as she leaned forward to peck his lips. "Are you...ready?" trailing off, she noticed the state of his dress, sweats and a t-shirt.

"Ready? For what?" slowly, both turned to pin the grinning Saffron with a look. "What did you do?" his eyes narrowed.

"Made reservations for you and Kela at that french place downtown." reaching for the crutches, she pushed herself to her feet and wobbled toward them. "Go wash up and get dressed." she whacked his leg and made a gesture toward the stairs and to her old room, that he used now that she took his. "Wear something nice!" was called after him. Once he was gone, she turned back to the raven haired teen and smiled. "How you been?" making a gesture for her to follow, she went back to the couch.

"Good, good." nodding, Mikaela sat beside her, setting her purse beside her. "More worried about you." looking over the curly haired teen, she frowned. Her right arm was wrapped in bandages, more poking out from under the tank she wore. She hadn't seen what lie underneath but Sam had said she was riddled with little, strange looking scratches and scars from the Mission City battle.

"I'm fine." waving her off, Saffron shifted. "Sammy and Mick are driving me crazy. I just want a moment of silence, for myself. You know?" also, she was waiting to get a moment alone, to speak with Optimus about something. Something she happened to hear in passing.

"I understand." smiling, she leaned over to hug the younger girl. "I'm just happy you're fine."

"...me to." Sam walked back in the room as the two hugged it out. He was frowning, though dressed in slacks and a grey button up. "Don't you look snazzy." a whistle left her.

"Huh?" blinking, he glanced up.

"What's up, bro?" she worried.

"I tried calling Mick, to come sit with you...but he didn't answer."

Saffron bit back the urge to scream at him that she didn't need a babysitter. "That's fine. Bee's here, just outside if anything happens. Stop worrying so much. Go have fun with your girl." she shooed him toward the door, from the couch.

"Saffron." he started.

"Samuel James Witwicky." cutting him off, her eyes narrowed. "I am almost eighteen. Almost an adult and able to make my own decisions. Stop treating me like a child." her tone was stern.

"Saffy, I can't help it." sitting on the couch between the two females, he reached for his sisters hand. "I lost you...watched the life leave."

"And I'm fine now, Sammy." the free hand was used to show herself. "I'm alive, kicking. You know there will always be situations that you can't do anything about and just like mama and daddy, you have to let me stumble and grow on my own."

"You sure you're seventeen?" he muttered.

Laughing softly, she leaned forward to hug him. "I love you Sammy but it's time to stop holding my hand."

"Love you to, Saffy." sighing, he finally stood and turned to Mikaela to extend a hand. She took it, being pulled to her feet. "Well be back...later."

Getting to her feet again, Saffron followed them to the door, leaning against it as they moved toward his car. A white, 2007 Camry that Ron was helping keep on the road. Until Sam had a real job and could afford it by himself. "Have fun, love birds!" as they drove off down the road, she sighed contently. _Finally, a moment of silence. Complete silence._, eyes closed, she took a deep breath and relaxed in her spot. Another moment, she gathered herself enough to dip back in the house to grab her house keys and lock the front door. She didn't even get more then three steps before the mustang was in front of the house. A smile it her face and she limped over as quick as possible, only to fall over on the hood. She tried not to be to rough, hugging him. "Missed you Bee." and planted a kiss on the metal.

He shuttered and rumbled beneath her. "_You look...so...good on...these...old eyes._"

"Ain't you a sweetheart, hm?" mumbling, she pushed herself and rolled to the side. There was no way she was standing up from the position she put herself in. The door opened for her and carefully, she climbed inside. "Bee, are the others close by still?" he chirped in the affirmative. "Can you take me to them? There's something I need to speak with Optimus about." a second chirp came and she patted the dashboard. "It's okay, nothing bad just...something personal." instead of "answering", the car pulled away from the curb and off they went.

Saffron drifted off on the drive, settling comfortably against the plush seats. She dreamt about Mission City but instead of being in it, she was watching over it. All the little battles here and there. Sam and herself trudging the city back roads. Even saw when Bumblebee's legs were blown off. The sight and his cry of pain made her chest tighten. Being told what happened or what Mick came upon, was different then actually seeing it. More horrifying.

When mini Sam and Saffron faced off what Megatron the first time, her heart sped up and breathing became labored. It was understandable to feel fear for the being that caused your death, right? Optimus appeared, a knight in shining armor, and tackled the other. As the siblings ran, Saffron was able to watch how the battle went between the two fraction leaders. There was multiple times dream Saffron winched, Optimus and Megatron shooting through a building. Optimus getting thrown into another building. Optimus getting flipped to his back. A lot, if not all of it, had to do with Optimus being on the receiving end. It's not that his opponent was stronger but...it felt as if the Autobot leader was holding out.

Of course, he left Optimus to deal with another Decepticon, and took chase at his targets. Sam and Saffron. This part she remembered, tasing Megatron, after he had caught the duo. They both knew the chances of them living after a meeting with him, wasn't good. What did they have to lose, besides the Allspark getting in his clutches? There was no doubt what they had to do. _Watching yourself plummet to your death...sortof puts your life into prospective._, her eyes followed the small body, frowning.

After the zap, she didn't remember what happened, already fading to fast.

A limp Sam went right over, after her. Someone was screaming their names. Megatron must have realized he had just thrown the Allspark over, for he went to the edge to grab them again. He was met by Optimus' gun, blasting in his shoulder as he caught the two kids. Landing safely, Rachet was already waiting and immediately began trying to revive Sam. He was able to but before he could begin on Saffron, Megatron attacked again. She was barely snatched out of the way of a powerful metal foot. Megatron and Optimus fought again, the lather losing. He called out for Sam, who had ben hiding in deep gouges of the road with the cube, to put the cube in his chest. Sam looked as if he was going to do it, dream Saffron gasping, but last minute, he shoved the Allspark up and into Megatron's chest.

...Sam killed Megatron.

_Wow._, her head cocked, squatting where she stood and squinted. Optimus went to Megatron, removing something small from his chest and rumbled 'You left me no choice, brother.' Sam went over to mini-Saffron and Rachet but the medical officer shook his head sadly. For the first time Saffron could remember, Sam cried. Actually cried as he gathered the girl in his arms. Optimus scooped them up, holding the two protectively and moved toward the humans. Mick pushed his way through the crowd and when he seen the state his best friend was in, he dropped to his knees. A look of complete devastation coming over him. Just like when seeing Megatron, her chest tightened, this time in pain. She didn't think she could handle the looks on both boys face.

**Not yet child. There are things for you to do. A destiny waiting to unfold. Wake.**

The sudden voice startled dream Saffron and she began looking around. She didn't remember hearing anything before waking up. Looking back to the sight before her, her eyes widened to see a light blue swirling mist coming out of the cube, settling above mini Saffron. She scurried over, reaching a hand toward it but before she could touch, a streak of lighting in all of that mist struck mini-Saffron in the chest. Dream Saffron put a hand to the exact spot. That she remembered as well. Hard to forget, really. That jolt that seemed to bring her body alive.

"Saffron." the new voice, it wasn't from the dream, called out to her. Just like that, the scene before her was swept away and her eyes cracked. They stung, tearing at the corners. She closed them again and ran a hand over both. A yawn wrecked her small frame. Had she opened her eyes completely, whoever was calling her would have seen the same three comas and electric blue swirls as before. "Are you well? Your heartrate increased drastically. Bumblebee can take you back home."

_Ah, Rachet._, she mused. "No, no...I'm fine." mumbling, she slid to the seat edge and startled pulling herself out. "Just a bad dream...thanks Bee, you the best." she stroked he steering wheel before completely getting out and facing the others. All were in bi-pedal mode and looking down at the only present human. "Hey guys, how are you all fairing?" head cocked to the side.

"We are all doing good." the medical officer answered, lowering himself. "I am worried about you."

"I'm fine, Rach, just a bit sore. As is anyone involved in Mission City." she was pretty sure he cocked a "brow" at the name she called him. "I'm healing just fine, docs say my leg is coming along quick." she rapped on the cast.

"Do you mind if I scan you? I need more practice with human physiological anyways."

"Go ahead." she gave a shrug.

A green light shot out from some sort of port on his arm, making her tingle. After the light disappeared, he punched some things on a small keyboard, humming to himself lowly. Saffron looked to the others but they just shrugged. "There are...odd readings. Pieces of metal embedded in your skin, on the right side." he noted.

"Yah, that's what the doctors said. It's not normal metal, couldn't get a good read. Something kept interrupting the test. I think it's like yours." she made a gesture to the group in whole.

"Hm, you are right." he nodded in agreement.

"Yo, it ain't hurtin' ya, right?" Jazz piped up.

"Nah. I fell good, better then I think I should." shaking her head, she rolled the arm riddled with scars. "I'll be heading back to the doc's office, every month for about a year. To make sure nothing changes."

"How did our metal get embedded in your body." Ironhide muttered in confusion.

"Aa, you know, when I..." she made a zapping sound and shook herself. "Megatron."

"Sam was in his hand as well. He doesn't have a trace of it." he then pointed out.

Saffron's mouth opened to reply but the great blue and red bot answered for her. "He wasn't holding the cube, either." blinking, she nodded in agreement to his words. That had been what she was going to say. Her grip on the cube had been tight.

"...does that mean lil' momma has pieces of the Allspark in'er?" Jazz asked.

Another body tingle and the human femme shot a look to Rachet. He was scanning her again. "No, we would pick up readings if she did." now they looked disappointed.

"Guys, stop looking at this as a half empty cup." Saffron spoke up, fisting her hips with one hand. "You're acting like this is the end and it's not. You're alive. There are others out there, waiting for word. For a safe place." some looked ready to argue but she pushed on. "And I understand that Earth is not Cyberton, nothing will take the place of your home, but that doesn't mean you can't have a second. And who knows, maybe one day you'll be able to make another Cyberton."

"How are we suppose to do that?" Ironhide pouted.

It was so strange to see/hear, Saffron had to stare at him a moment. Just to make sure. Then she actually thought about what he asked. How would or could they do that? No cube meant they couldn't rebuild their own world. But they had the knowledge that well surpassed that of humans. _And you mean to tell me they can't think up a structure for them to build as a home or base?_, but that was only one part of the problem. What about extending their race, keeping it living on. Sure, they could probably live for a very, very long time...but forever?

How would they have children? Could they? Did they have sex, like humans? Her eyes narrowed in thought. She wasn't sure if she **wanted **to think about the answer to the sex question. _Push those...disturbing thoughts aside. How would they rebuild their home?_, did they build their children? If so, how did they give them life?

"What's with the look, Ronnie?" Jazz eyed her suspiciously. It was the same she got when they were in the dam and the trio made plans to sneak the cube away.

"What look?" Rachet wondered.

The second in command gestured to her. "Same one she had at the dam, when she told Sam and Mick 'bout the bank vault thing."

"_Ain't that right._" Bumblebee agreed with a head nod. Leaning forward, he poked the teen in the stomach, gently to not hurt her. Blinking, she looked up at him and smiled at his concerned chirp. "_Getting...that look...bad._"

A chuckle left her, patting his cheek since he was so close. "Nothing bad, Bee." then she turned to Optimus and Rachet. "Would having the cube's markings and being able to study it, help? Could you use it's knowledge to rebuild your home?...if you can't use it's power?"

The two mechs "blinked" at her question, looking to each other to speak with their com. link. After a moment, they turned back. "It is certainly something to discuss but without the cube, we cannot do much." Optimus admitted.

Saffron was silent again, eyes flickering side to side. She thought back to when hacking into the Hoover Dam and she went searching for the NBE one program. Sector Seven had years of notes and readings and whatnot on him. _Sooooo, the same could be said about the cube, right?_, the bottom lip was sucked between her teeth as she nibbled it. It was worth a shot, especially if it could help the Autobots. Then she looked the group over, trying to decide wether to say anything now or wait. What was the worst that could happen if she kept silent until she had the information needed to help?

"Saffron, was there something wrong? Bumblebee said you wished to speak with me." Optimus, seeing she wasn't going to continue her current train of thought, changed the subject.

"Hmmm mmmmmm, yah. This is sortof personal, can we go someplace private?" she glanced up the thirty foot robot.


	14. Chapter 14

"Of course." kneeling, he extended a hand and she wobbled over, plopping in his palm. He waited until she stopped squirming to stand and carry her a good distance away. Not to far, the others could still see them but the distance let them know he was serious about privacy. "What is on your mind." he brought the hand up so they were face to face.

"I don't wanna overstep some boundary, so please tell me to shut up if I do." she started, fidgeting in his palm. He gave a kind look, encouraging her to continue. "Okay, I heard something in passing and I just..._sigh..._is Megatron your brother? Like...real brother? Like Sammy-blood brother, brother?"

It seemed she stunned the Autobot leader a moment. "I...well..." he cleared his throat. "Yes, we were brothers, had the same creators."

Saffron's shoulders slouched, brows knitting. She had hoped she had been wrong about that but his affirmative and the dream, sort of shot that to hell._ Damn, his own brother. Trying to kill him. Both of them, leaders of their own fraction. I can't imagine how that must have felt...I can't even imagine Sam and I being in their shoes._, scratching her brow, eyes closing a moment. "I'm sorry, Optimus."

"...for what, Saffron?" he mused.

"Because, no only you lost the Allspark, you lost your brother." she frowned.

"Megatron had stopped being my brother a long time ago. He was to far gone to save anyways." he sounded so...disappointed.

"First off, he can never stop being your brother...simply because he turned a bit crazy near the end. He's blood...er, energon?," her eyes narrowed in thought before shrugging. "Doesn't change anything." now, a finger wagged in his metal face. "And secondly, I am not sorry Megatron was killed. I am sorry your brother was. Big difference."

"I...thank you, Saffron...I appreciate your sentiment."

"For the love of...it's Ronnie, big guy. How many times must I remind you?" she pointed at him but it was clear there was no anger behind her words.

"Forgive me, Saffron." a grunt left her, making him chuckle. "I am not the type to take privileges with someone I barely know, until on better, friendlier terms."

She just stared at him a moment then scoffed. The sound surprised him. "I shed blood, Optimus. For a war that had nothing to do with me or my race." she held up a hand as he made to comment. "And I would do it again. Not because my entire race was endanger of being wiped out. Not because we were fighting to give your home another chance. And not because I had already sided with the Autobots, before I knew what was going on. I did so, because to me, it was the right thing to do." a hand gestured between them. "We're practically family now."

She seen the slight smile at her choice of words. Them being family. However, it faded to a frown, a thought frown. "What do you mean 'to you'?" his head cocked.

"Well you think you're doing the right thing, right?" he gave a nod. "And the Decepticons think they're also right. Regardless of what side you're on, you're both right and wrong, it's a matter of perspective." there was silence between them a moment, making Saffron grin. "I know. Sometimes, I sound much wiser then my current age. Mama says I got an old soul."

"I believe your 'mama' is right."

She snorted in amusement. "I just wish I could do more for you guys. None of you deserve what's happened."

"Why were you asking about studying the cube?"

_Back to that, hm?_, she scratched her cheek this time. "Let's not say anything to the others right now." he nodded slowly. "But I was thinking about all the stuff I seen when I was trying to stop Meg's. All the data, notes and pictures of him." she paused a moment in thought. "If they' ve had the cube since 1913, then they have to have notes upon notes, pictures, sketches...stuff to do with it. We can get it from sector seven and...well, hopefully it'll be enough." she decided to leave out the part with the scars on her entire right side.

"It is certainly something to look into." he hummed, his optics dimming a moment before coming back. "We shall have to discuss this with your government."

"No way." nose wrinkling, she shook her head. "They'll just demand the knowledge be given to them as well. Probably use it to make weapons. They have no right for anything that belongs to you and your race."

"You seem very sure of that, Saff-Ronnie." he corrected himself, as a dark look crossed her face. Ironhide had been right, she was an intimidating little femme.

"I know my government, what they are capable of and what they are willing to do to get what they want. As bad as it sounds to say that but remember the whole...'we are young, we are arrogant' talk. This applies to it, trying to understand something so far beyond our realm. We'll blow ourselves up, if your technology was open to us."

"Some may say you have no faith in your own race." he noted.

She shrugged lightly, moving in his hand to a more comfortable spot. "Lookup 'Atomic bombings of the cities of Hiroshima and Nagasaki'...I'll wait."

His search took a full minute, she counted. Optics dimming again. His "brows" knitted together as he read all about WW2, the two cities in Japan that America bombed, Pearl Harbor. The war. "I...understand what you mean." he finally spoke.

"I'm not saying I'm anti-war, that I think my people are invalids. Someone trying to hurt my home, friends and family...well, I'd be the first to try and stick a fork in their eye. But..." she trailed off.

And he picked it up. "Humans are not ready for alien technology."

"No way." a head shook. "And if you go through the government, they're going to want to keep dibs on you, what your doing, how you're doing it. And whatnot."

"If not through them then how do we get the information you spoke of?"

A low crackle left the curly haired brunette. "This is when it comes in handy to have family like Mick and I, around, big guy." a hand patted the very one she was perched in. Later, she would hack into sector seven again and get the information for them. She owed them that much. Of course, they would be kept in the dark about what she does, the less they knew, the more they could deny being apart of it...should she get caught.


	15. Chapter 15

"I can not believe you." Mick muttered, talking into the phone.

"Oh honestly." huffing, Saffron rolled her eyes. "Why do you keep sounding surprised when something like this happens? You know I do it." she pointed out truthfully.

"That may be true but usually, you're not this crazy." he also pointed out.

"Well before, this hadn't really been all that important." muttering, she turned back to her laptop and punched a couple of keys. Hacking back into the secret organization, Sector Seven, was proving easier then before. Then again, it could be because she already got in it once. The program she used, to call Mick's phone, was of her own design. Picking up the signal through the phone, so she didn't have to go through landlines. Harder to track this way and oh so handy to have. Only problem was getting a phone inside.

That problem was when Mick came in handy. The phone didn't have to be actually in the building, just close enough to pick up the signal. "Just shut up and enjoy the tour." which is why he had taken a ride, with Jazz, out to the Hoover Dam. Of course, the Autobot didn't know why they planned in the blonde to go back. Anytime asked, Mick or Saffron would shrug and mumble to themselves.

"You are so mean to me." he was pouting, she knew it. Could practically feel it. "Fine, fine...I know when I'm not loved."

"Drama queen!" leaning back in the chair at her desk, it swivelled side to side. Her foot was braced on the desk edge, keeping her balanced at the same time. "C'mon, you're there to enjoy the tour."

"I've been here once, wasn't that great." he mumbled.

"Just suck it up, Mick...I'll take you to Starbucks when you get back." she bribed.

"...can I get a double shot Carmel Latte, 2%milk, with whip cream?"

The manner in which he asked had the teen on the other line, laughing loudly. His tone was very timid and shy. "Yes, you can get the crap you just said."

"Fine." sighing dramatically, he hung up and waited.

Shaking her head, Saffron let out a sigh and hooked the phone to her laptop. Clicking the squiggle lines icon, the program came up and automatically dialed the blondes number. He picked up, hand to the receiver so the buzzing-crackling couldn't be heard by those around him. "Ah ha!" hunching over the laptop, Saffron began the hacking process. Typing this, bypassing that. Humming the whole time. _Easy as pie, baby._, lips curled into a grin.

Project _Iceman_ was on her screen before she knew it. Flipping through all the notes, she frowned. Everything about Megatron and the Allspark had been dumped in the same folder. _Damn, have to download everything and sort later._, that was exactly what Optimus would have to do. She had no urge to look through the notes. Pushing different keys, the download started.

There was a tapping on the paneling of the house, closest to her window. "_I always feel like somebody's watchin' me and I have no privacy. Oh, oh, oh, I always feel like somebody's watchin' me. Tell me is it just a dream._" Bumblebee stood at the window, looking in at his charge. She glanced up, meeting his stare and smiled. No matter how many times she told him to wait until night fall to go bi-pedal, sometimes he just didn't listen. She didn't blame him, it must be hard to stay in car mode, all the time.

"Hey Bee." the download bar was at 22%, it would take a minute. Standing, she moved toward the window and braced her elbows on the seal. "What's up?"

"_Where did...Oh Mickey!...go?_" his head cocked.

"He's doing me a favor, be back later today." he clicked curiously and with a grin, she reached out poke him between the optics. "It has to do with when I spoke with Big O the other day. Hopefully, this will help you guys in the future." his answer was to use a finger to pat her head. Like she had done him so many times before. She just beamed, winking and ducking back inside when her computer beeped. _Download complete _flashed on the screen. "Awesome." whispering, she nodded and disconnected the phone from her laptop. Pulling up the text messaging, she sent 'It's done.' and set the small device aside.

He would be happy to know he could leave.

"Hey big guy." switching all the notes to a flash drive, she stood and went to the window. Bumblebee clicked in question. "Can you send something to Optimus for me? I'd take it to him but it's a bit important."

"_Whatever you want, I got it._" his optics dimmed and opened a line to his commander. ::_Optimus._::

Lips twitching in amusement, she crawled to the window seal and leapt toward him. He caught her easily and graced her with an disapproving look. "Doors are for chumps, Bee." with those words, she scampered around the metal body, like she was a lizard, and coming out on his shoulder. The bot had jerked when she crossed a series of spots that were easily responsive for him. "Ok, how do we do this?" she asked, lifting the flash drive for him to see.

It was small, fitting in the palm of her hand. To small for him to hold...which meant she would have to do it. Bumblebee whined mentally at the thought. The port he would need to put that drive in, it was in a very sensitive area. ::_Bumblebee, what's wrong?_:: Optimus' tone was loud and clear over the link.

::_..._:: he wondered if he should say. No doubt Jazz and Ironhide would be listening. There was teasing in his future, he just knew it. ::_Ronnie has something she wishes to send you. She says it has to do with what you two talked about the other day._::

::_Ah, yes. I'm ready to receive it._:: Optimus stated.

::_...the only problem is that the drive she has is small. Too small for me to grab hold or even do something with._::

::_...oh._:: he understood the dilemma.

::_Ba ha ha ha ha ha!_:: that would be Jazz and Ironhide. ::_You mean the little femme will have to do it?!_::

The teasing tone made him shift side to side. ::_Should you be laughing that hard with Mick in the car with you?_:: Rachet spoke up from his end.

::_...he seems to find the whole situation humorous as well._:: Jazz chirped.

::_You told him?!_:: Bumblebee definitely felt like the teenager Saffron accused him of being.

While Bumblebee was having his internal torture session, Saffron could tell something was happening. He would whine periodically, fans kicking on and fidgeted. "Bee?" the black ad yellow bot blinked, head turning to the brunette. "Are you okay?" a frown marred her face as she placed a hand to his cheek. "Do you want me to call Rach?"

"_No no no no no._" he shook his head fiercely.

Again, her lips twitched. "Alright, calm down." a light laugh left her, unknowingly stroking his cheek a couple times. "So...this drive. How do we do this?" he reached back, to the lower part of his neck and lifted the plate with care. There was...she wasn't sure how to describe it. It reminded her the inside of a computer. The mother board. There were multiple ports, all the lighting in a bright blue. "I just put it in one of the ports?" she asked after a moment of just staring. There was something strangely fascinating at the sight and she felt the urge to reach out and touch it. _Stupid Ronnie._, she berated herself.

"_Yes-yes._"

Moving to her knees, she crawled closer to get a better look and frowned. Something seemed so...wrong with her seeing this. _Maybe it's...a private thing? Like anatomy...or hot spots for humans._, she reddened a little at that. Was that the case? Why else would Bumblebee seem so...anxious about her being back there. She bit back the giggles that wished free. He was so shy, it was so freaking cute! _Oh my...I just want to hug the shit out of him now._, of course, for his sake, she wouldn't speak of her thoughts. At least for now. All bets were off when she felt intrigued by something. And she imagined she would, at some point.

Shaking her head, she got back to the task at hand. Slipping the port in place, she knocked against his head and he took her back into his hand. "Good to go, big guy."

As Bumblebee sent the information, via encrypted message to Optimus only, he did skim it over. He jerked when he realized it was about the Allspark and Megatron. Saffron seemed to know the reason for his sudden move, having expected him to look into what the drive held. "Like I told Big O, hopefully this'll help y'al rebuild a home. It won't be the same but it's something."

He just stared at the little femme human, such a small creature that held big dreams. She and her two male companions had already been through so much, helped the Autobots at the risk of their own life and yet, she kept pushing. Trying to give beings a bit of their old life she didn't have to do anything. It made him want to guard her all that much more. With that thought in mind, he brought her closer to his chest. Not to sure what he was thinking, Saffron found she didn't mind his sudden need for closeness.

::_Information received Bumblebee. Thank the young Saffron for me._::

::_Of course, Prime._::

::_What did she send?_:: Jazz wondered.

::_Perhaps we should have a meeting to discuss what Saffron and I spoke of._:: Optimus mused on it a moment. ::_Bumblebee, I know you take your guardianship very serious, but I do think it is best if you come as well._::

::_If he can pry himself from his little human._:: Jazz teased.

Bumblebee's fans kicked on, internally so they could not hear, and cursed himself. ::_Yes, I shall be there. You want to meet now?_::

::_Yes, I believe so._::

::_The faster we discuss this, the faster you can return._:: Ironhide added, his tone light.

::_...I'll be there, Prime._:: he was totally ignoring the other two. And they knew it. Shaking his head, he looked down at his charge. She was humming to herself, playing with one of his fingers. "_He's calling me...captain._"

"Awwww, gotta go?" frowning, she looked up at him with large eyes and he nodded. "Alright, just put me on the balcony please." he did as she asked, moving to his knees to see her better. Obviously, he was worried about leaving her unprotected. Saffron smiled, reaching out to brush her fingers over his shoulder. "I'll be fine, Bee. Go and do your thing. I'll be here."

Finally, assured by the young teen, he transformed back into the mustang and left. Saffron entered her room once again to see Judy on the edge of her bed. A brow cocked, especially when seeing the brochures in her hand. College brochures. "I think it's time me and you had a talk, missy."


End file.
